Does It Remain?
by Velvet Storm
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts and finds Severus has a girlfriend but looks miserable with her. Who is she? Why is she giving Hermione the evil eye? Does she know about their past? And what about the pendant? And the ransom note?
1. Professor Granger

_**My first HG/SS piece so be nice. LOL I have also taken certain 'literary liberties' where necessary. It's not meant to be EXACTLY like the book but close enough to suit how I wanted this story to go. Hope you like...I am working on subsequent chapters so check back! (If anyone knows all the professors' first names, please let me know!)**_

**_Also I must thank Moonlit Bliss for a correction on my use of "the second" instead of "junior". I thought they were interchangeable but they are not. I looked it up online and says this, "strictly speaking, 'II', pronounced the second, refers to a boy who is named after his grandfather, uncle, or cousin. We learn something new every day!_**

As Hermione packed the last of the things she would need, she fought the nervousness of what lay ahead. Not that she should be nervous in the slightest as it was the most natural course for her to take at this point in her twenty-five year life.

Yet she was still nervous and couldn't shake it.

_Stop being a such a worry wart and get a hold of yourself_, she chastised in her mind. _You're going back to your true home and family. What do you have to be nervous about?_

But deep inside the dark depths of a truth she wasn't ready to admit or face yet lie the unadulterated cause of her nervousness and hesitancy.

Hermione was going back to Hogwarts.

Not as a student as she had graduated near seven years ago but as a teacher.

In fact, she was Hogwart's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and because of her predecessors' fates, was terrified, although Albus, as she was now encouraged to call him, had assured her she would be fine and the best suited to teach because of what she'd experienced while a student herself.

But even that wasn't the true source of her rapidly beating heart.

Slamming the last trunk shut with a wave of her hand, she blew the breath she'd seemed to be holding in out of her mouth and then said, "Well here goes nothing."

As she watched the students scurrying about the train, trying to find seats, Hermione wondered if she and her friends had been that small. The train itself looked smaller and she found it odd. Had it really been almost seven years? This train trip had been one of her most favorite times as it signified another year at her Hogwarts home and time together with her friends.

Having chosen a car and settling herself by the window, she leaned her head against the glass and stared out over the lush green countryside. Hogwarts. That place held some of the happiest times of her life along with some of the scariest times. She smiled with her thoughts, knowing she'd do it all over again if given the choice. She wondered who remained now, if many of her teachers were still there or if there was a whole new batch.

Hermione hoped they'd remained.

"Miss Granger," Albus Dumbledore greeted warmly, pulling the young woman into a close hug. "It's so good to see you again. No trouble on the train I presume?"

"None at all," Hermione answered, as they began walking down the stone hallway. "It's good to see you. I've missed Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts has missed you as well," Albus told her. "I must say you have grown into a beautiful young woman. Thank you for agreeing to teach this year." The once small, thin, cocky yet brilliant schoolgirl had been replaced by a taller, shapelier confident and pleasant woman.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm. "You still don't look a day over a hundred and twenty to me," she told him, squeezing his hand in affection as they continued walking, watching as students hurried about.

Albus chucked. "Silly girl," he said. "I just celebrated my one hundred and sixty fourth birthday."

Hermione didn't have time to comment as they reached a door. "I thought it proper to introduce you to the staff before the banquet," Albus told her. "I think you'll remember most everyone."

_Oh boy_, she thought. _Okay. Now just relax_. As Albus pushed the door open, she met about ten pairs of eyes. _Smile_, she reminded herself.

Everyone lined up as Albus made introductions, or re-introductions as the case may be, and walked with Hermione as she hugged and shook hands.

"You certainly remember Minerva McGonagall," he began. "And Professor Flitwick…Professor Sprout…Sybil Trelawney…Professor Sinistra…Professor Vector." He paused and then said as they continued. "These last three have been with us the past four years or so…Milinda Myer…Gaston Oglestein…and Primrose Wicklebunn."

Hermione had said her hellos and was relieved to see familiar faces. Turning towards Albus as the others gathered their belongings to head to the banquet, she asked curiously, "Is this the entire teaching staff?"

"No it is not," he answered. "Hagrid is busy bringing in the first year's, as you recall, and Severus is…well…Severus has not changed much since you left." His smile apologized for the teacher's absence.

"It's all right," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. "I was just wondering. Time for the banquet?"

"You are right, my dear," Albus said. "Let us go."

Hermione's heart pounded with anticipation as the group of faculty entered the Great Hall. To think, it had been fourteen years since she walked into this hall as a small first year and now she was part of the staff. She noted as she sat at the head tables that everything looked the same; the long rows of tables, the candles that hung in mid air, the tapestries displaying the Slytherin house. _I wonder how long they've held the house cup_, she thought as she caught the swish of a dark cloak from the corner of her eye, forcing herself to ignore it.

She watched with great affection as the students filled the room and the tables, the dull roar growing louder and louder until Albus clapped his hands, commanding attention, silence immediately cascading throughout.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Albus said slowly and clearly. "I am happy to announce that we should have a fun and safe year although students are still forbidden to enter both the Dark Forest and the corridor on the right side of the third floor as they could suffer a very unpleasant fate. We also have a new teacher with us this year although she is not new to Hogwarts at all." He paused, looking over to Hermione then back out at the sea of young faces. "Professor Granger is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a previous graduate from Gryffindor house," he announced. "Please welcome her back."

Hermione nervously stood up while the room applauded, quickly sitting back down with a small smile.

"And now," Albus continued, waving his hands out before him. "We will sort the first years and then feast."

Hermione was seated between Sybil and Primrose, chatting with them briefly as they ate from the huge spread of platters before them. Sybil, of course, was instantly trying to warn her of vibrations she was feeling but Hermione knew she was harmless, only slightly playing along with her. Primrose, the Muggle Studies teacher, and she found they had quite a lot in common as she was born to muggle parents same as Hermione. She definitely looked forward to talking with her more.

When most of the students had left the hall on their way to the dorms, only the faculty was left, talking in groups of two or three. Hermione gave Hagrid the biggest hug of all, well, as best she could.

"I've missed you so much!" she told him, feeling more like herself. "You must fill me in on everything I've missed the past few years!"

"It's so good ta see ya, Hermione," Hagrid greeted. "I thought about ya quite often, wonderin' how ya were. Now yer all growed up. Quite beautiful I might add." He winked and laughed when she blushed.

Hermione felt a presence approach behind her, an energy that was unmistakable.

"Well, well," the deep voice said. "If it isn't Miss Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all, returned to grace Hogwarts with her presence."

Hermione turned around and faced Severus Snape. "That's _Professor_ Granger," she corrected with a smirk, loving the fact she could now correct him on what he had corrected her on a number of times. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?" She noticed the same expression on his face and the same black eyes; seven years hadn't aged him a bit. There was one difference though. Milinda Myer was by his side, her expressions and clothing very much like Severus'. _Are they…Stop it Hermione_, she scolded. _It doesn't matter anyway_.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts was it?" he scowled, eyes piercing through her as they always had. "Let's see how your first term goes before any…congratulating is done."

With a swish of two black capes, Severus and Milinda were gone. _Now why doesn't he seem any smaller_, she thought with mild amusement. She had noticed the look on Milinda's face as he'd spoken to Hermione. It was as if she was…jealous? No…it was more…possessiveness. Yes! And she'd remembered Milinda's arm draped around his as if…well…as if staking her territory.

Her territory?

"Don't pay no attention," Hagrid said, interrupting her thoughts as she turned back around. "Some thins' just don't never change."

With a sigh, Hermione agreed. Some things never did change. Even after seven years.

The first week was always the most hectic and most chaotic. First years were often getting lost, forgetting where their classrooms were and having problems reaching their dormitories with the moving staircases. Head boys and girls had to stay on their toes as they were in charge of their students and the wandering first years usually gave them much grief until they learned the layout of Hogwarts. Teachers were busy with last minute preparations and syllabi changes.

Or at least Hermione was.

At she sat at the desk in front of her classroom, Hermione thought back to Professor Lupin, undoubtedly the best Dark Arts teacher she'd had. He was the only one to address anything of a 'dark' nature and had done it quite well, both in the classroom and on the side with a certain young wizard.

She shook her head with a smile as she went back to her syllabus. No, teaching Dark Arts was definitely not where she thought she'd be but when Albus contacted her about the position and gave her his reasoning for asking her to teach it, Hermione couldn't argue. Even though the worst threat of all had been vanquished, the students still needed to learn there were dark wizards and how to properly handle those type situations. In fact, she'd spent the summer with her nose in hundreds of books, making lesson outlines that she was sure would be the most informative Dark Arts class ever.

Dark Arts. With the words, her mind automatically pictured Severus, standing in his potions classroom, towering over the students, rudely pointing out why their cauldron is hissing instead boiling, sending half the class to detention by the halfway mark in the year and always taking points away from any house except his own.

That was the side the students saw. There had been brief moments when 'student' Hermione caught glimpses of a man with a troubled past, doomed for the rest of his life to make up for the wrongs he'd done, standing by Albus regardless of what happened and at times, albeit extremely rare times, offering words that would have been considered almost…pleasant.

Then there was the other side of Severus that most would say was a farce, but Hermione knew to be true. There was a gentler, more compassionate side that no one was ever allowed to see. He could smile and laugh as anyone, maybe even more heartily since he never faked enjoyment like others around him, and thoroughly enjoyed conversations of an intellectual kind, conversations that lasted for hours, whether on the walk from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, in his classroom or by his fireplace late at night.

Hermione had learned the dark truths of his past, certain only four other people knew, and understood his constant anger and scorn when outside of his chamber. She'd thought it ironic how similar Severus' childhood was to Harry's and wished that they'd been able to discuss it. She remembered that particular conversation from years before and allowed it to play in her head once more.

_They'd been sitting in the potions classroom one evening, working on a complicated mixture that she'd been trying to learn for the NEWTS and that he'd been trying to help her with the last few nights, steadily working as ingredients were extremely dangerous and could only be added in a certain order at a specified time. It was their third try. _

_Harry had been the topic of conversation as it was fifth year and his anger was causing great concern as was the impending war and the Order's infiltration of Hogwarts. Everyone was on edge from Albus all the way down to the first years. _

"_That boy needs to calm himself before he gets us all killed," Severus warned, adding two unicorn hairs to the bubbling mixture before them. "His anger is destructive and we have enough destruction to last us a long while."_

_Hermione watched as he stirred the mixture. "But Professor Snape," she said. "You're angry all the time. And you're not destructive."_

_Whipping his head to face her, ready to bark out some snide comment, Severus found he had nothing to say as big brown eyes looked up at him with…was it concern? He looked back to the contents of the cauldron, reaching for the next ingredient. "No my anger is not destructive but his will be," he finally stated. _

"_What are you trying to hide from?" she asked. _

"_Miss Granger, are we here to work on the potions part of your NEWTS or are we here to discuss my personal life?" Severus snapped. _

"_Discussing your personal life at the moment," she answered quickly. "Professor Snape, you are a brilliant teacher, but this façade of contempt you put on every morning is simply your attempt to hide or to shield yourself from something. So bark and growl at me all you want to but I'm not buying it_."

_Severus sighed at the truth she spoke. "Why should I tell a Gryffindor know-it-all about a past that even I don't want to remember?" he inquired turning on the stool to face her. _

_Hermione wasn't letting his cool stare unnerve her, not anymore. "Because I'm the first one beside Dumbledore to care enough to ask," she answered. _

_Again, he couldn't argue her truth and again he sighed. Why was he even entertaining the notion of telling her of his childhood? Why wasn't he simply telling her it was none of her business and sending her back to her dormitory? Her answer was his own. Because she was the first since Dumbledore to care enough to ask and to ask sincerely. He'd tried to scare her like everyone else but had lost his touch the past few months with the time they'd spent together helping her prepare for NEWTS. The same concern he'd seen in her eyes for Potter and Weasley was now directed at him and, while he didn't want to admit it, deep inside he knew it to be genuine. A part of him liked it. _

_He leaned slightly closer to her. "If I share this with you," he began quietly. "You must never, ever tell another soul or I will personally put a crucio curse on you. Do we have an understanding?"_

"_Professor, I don't kiss and tell," Hermione stated before she realized how her words sounded. Blushing instantly, she quickly corrected herself. "I'm sorry…it's just an expression…I meant…"_

_Somewhat amused by the colloquialism she chose but hiding his ever-allusive smile, Severus said, "I know what you meant, Miss Granger."_

_He spent the next hour telling her the brief outline of what was his childhood. Although his parents had been powerful wizards, Severus was adopted at age five where he was given a new name and raised by muggles. His parents had not planned for him and didn't intend to raise him, making feeble attempts until they finally gave him to an orphanage, more concerned with their greediness for power than concern for their child. Severus learned over the years that their hunger for power turned them against each other, his mother eventually losing her life at his father's hands. _

_The muggles who raised him did what they could with a young boy and his extreme emotional issues. He never wanted to play with any of the other kids, always hiding within the pages of a book, reading about magick whenever he could get his hands on something. He quickly became fascinated with mixing different substances to see what effect it would have. _

_As he grew, he only distanced himself more. Severus was a grade ahead of everyone intellectually and had no problem proving it when anyone questioned him. He didn't belong where he was and knew it. The day of his eleventh birthday, his entire life changed with one small envelope, not brought by post, but by a large beautiful white owl._

_He explained to Hermione how his entire life had been filled with contempt and ridicule and people treating him as an outcast. He explained how his parents hadn't wanted him and his adoptive parents didn't know how to handle him. He explained how no matter where he went or what he was doing, he didn't fit in and suffered because of it. Once he began to display his anger outwardly, people left him alone because they were scared of him. The fence of anger he kept up around him had finally given him the peace and solitude he'd never found elsewhere. _

_Hermione felt bad as she listened to his brief explanations, completely understanding now why he acted as he did. "What happened to your father?" she asked curiously. _

_It was the one question he'd hoped she wouldn't ask but knew it was the one question that needed answering. With a sarcastic smirk, Severus said, "My birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior and has been wiped off any document it was ever on as if I never existed. Only Severus Snape, my muggle name, remains."_

_Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in astonishment, eyes wide in surprise. Never had she expected Voldemort to be his father. She stared at Severus for a moment, not really knowing what to say. _

"_Aren't you glad you asked?" he quipped. _

"_Professor Snape…I…I'm so sorry…I didn't know," she stammered. "Does Professor Dumbledore…"_

"_Yes Miss Granger," he quickly answered with a sigh. "He knows as does Professor McGonagall. Aside from the four of us, only one other knows."_

"_Voldemort," she said quietly. _

"_You are correct," he said. "And you must take that knowledge to your grave or you may find it sooner rather than later and not by my hands."_

_Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hermione answered, "I will not tell a soul. I promise you."_

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a skirmish in the hall outside her classroom, quickly getting up and rushing out to see what was happening.

When she opened the door, she found a group of students in a circle, and pushed through to see what they were looking at.

"I'm sorry!" the girl was exclaiming. "I'm so sorry! I was only trying to help! I thought I knew the spell!"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, seeing schoolbooks laying atop a young boy on the floor that were three times their normal size.

"Ask the twit!" the boy exclaimed, trying to get up from the weight of the books.

"Professor Granger," the girl cried. "He had so many books to carry I thought I could help him. I'd been reading and thought I could do the spell to lighten the books. Instead I tripled the size and knocked him down."

Taking out her wand, she pointed at the books and said, "Shrinktar novellus."

The small group watched as the books returned to their normal size, Hermione quickly helping the boy back up to a standing position.

"Thanks," he mumbled, hurrying off towards his class.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl continued to wail.

Again, Hermione felt a presence approach behind her. "What is the problem here, _Professor_ Granger?" the voice asked, contempt obvious at her new title.

Facing him with a smile, Hermione answered, "Everything here is under control, Professor Snape. Just an eager student jumping a bit ahead of herself. You know how they can be."

He sneered at her comment. "Yes I certainly do," he answered. "Lucky you found them first or I would have given them both detention."

"Then it _is_ quite lucky I found them first," Hermione told him and then turned her back, hearing him swish away. "What's your name?" she asked the girl.

"Chloe Clothwick," she answered timidly.

"Well Miss Clothwick," Hermione said with a warm smile, seeing much of herself from nearly fifteen years ago in this girl. "How about at the end of your classes today you come back by my office here and we'll have a little chat? I'll explain why your spell didn't work."

Big brown eyes stared at her. "I'm not in trouble?" she asked, assuming she would have been expelled on the spot.

"Not today," Hermione answered, quoting one of her favorite teachers. "Now get going to class before you're late. And don't perform any more spells!"

"Yes Professor Granger," she said, relieved she wasn't in trouble. "Thank you!"

Classes went rather well the first couple weeks. It took Hermione just a few days to allow herself to be comfortable, realizing she taught naturally. She enjoyed instructing the students, explaining all the nuances of her subjects, seeing in their faces when they understood.

She was caught off guard one day when a hand raised in question.

"Yes Mr. Wheelen?" she asked.

"Professor I know this is a bit off topic," Wil began sheepishly. "But some of the other students and I…well…we were wondering if you were the same Hermione Granger that was friends with Harry Potter back when…you know…everything happened."

Hermione immediately smiled at the remembrance of her dear friend. "Yes Mr. Wheelen," she answered. "That was me. But how do you know about that?"

Wil smiled, glad she wasn't telling him to stay on the subject at hand. "There are rumors that float about, Professor," he answered. "And there's a book being passed around that explains everything that happened and what you did."

"Really?" she asked, somewhat surprised. "Any way you can get your hands on this book so I can take a peek?"

"Yes Professor Granger," he answered. "I can."

The classroom door opened as Severus stuck his head in. "A moment _Professor_ Granger?" he requested.

_This had better be important to disrupt my class_, she thought, quickly joining him outside in the hall. Immediately she saw why he had called her out.

"Miss Clothwick, what happened?" she asked, seeing that the girl had managed to make herself half invisible, only her top half showing. She glanced at Severus who was hiding a smirk. "I thought I sent you to the library to get a book for our class."

"You did," she said timidly. "But I thought I could do a spell that would make me disappear here and reappear thereto save time."

"I found her in the hall like this," Severus added. "And immediately brought her to you."

Hermione sighed. She would have to have a serious talk with this student or she'd kill herself before the first final. "Remember when you stopped by my office after your classes had finished a few days ago?" she asked.

"Yes."

"It will happen again later today and we will now be calling it detention," she said sternly although still trying to be pleasant.

"_Professor_ Granger, I do believe points should also be taken away," Severus added, raising one eyebrow.

She looked at him and bit her lip, knowing he was right but hating to do it to the over-eager student, reminding her so much of herself at that age. But Chloe was a little more out of hand than she ever was, she willingly admitted.

"Yes I suppose so," Hermione reluctantly agreed. "I did tell you not to perform any more spells and you did. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Sorry Professor Granger," Chloe said quietly.

Taking her wand out again and pointing to the invisible bottom half, Hermione said, "Reverto invisibilus."

Chloe looked down, grateful to be able to see her body again. "Thank you," she mumbled and quickly went back inside the classroom.

Hermione looked at Severus and waited for a reaction.

"I thank you for not questioning me in front of the student," he said with little emotion. "I have a difficult enough time as it is, if you'll remember."

Hermione watched him walk away, black cloak flowing behind him. What had he meant by that? She'd known of his ability to read minds when he chose; had he known she had relived that particular scene from years ago just days previous? _Stop overreacting_, she told herself. _He meant because of the obvious reasons and not the secret ones you learned of_. _Just get back in class_.

Albus held faculty meetings once a month and Hermione did not look forward to them. They were helpful and informative, for the most part, however it was Severus and Milinda that she did not want to see. She hadn't talked to her since the day of Hermione's arrival but it was as if Milinda had already made up her mind she didn't like her. Hermione was uncomfortable with the glances and looks she received from the end of the large table.

"And Professor Granger," Albus was saying. "This brings me back to a side project I have for you."

"Yes, Headmaster?" she said, happily looking at Albus.

"We are thinking of revising the NEWTS and would appreciate your expertise and input," he began. "Take out some things you think unnecessary and replace them with some that you think are more relevant."

"Certainly," she said. "I can start on this right away. There are quite a few items that I think should be included that currently are not." She smiled. This was an easy project. An enjoyable one even.

Albus' next statement changed all that.

"And since Dark Arts and Potions go hand in hand," he said, looking down the table with a slight smile. "Severus, I ask you to do the same and will request that you work with Professor Granger so that the necessary requirements are fulfilled."

Severus didn't even bat an eye. "Understood, Headmaster," he said simply.

Milinda glanced at Hermione, then at Severus and then down the table to Albus. "Might I suggest my input as well in these two areas?" she offered with a small smile.

Albus raised both eyebrows as if surprised by her question. "No, Professor Myer," he answered. "Ancient Runes will not become part of Dark Arts and Potions in the NEWTS but thank you for your kind offer."

Hermione could feel her glare burning the back of her head. What was the deal with this woman? She knew where to go to find out though.

"Come in, come in," Hagrid told her happily as Hermione followed him into his small hut. "Want some tea?"

Glancing at the steam rising from the kettle, she shook her head. "No thank you, Hagrid," she said. "But please, tell me what's been happening around here."

He settled himself in his chair and sipped his tea. "Well ever since…you know who... was killed," he began. "It's been rather uneventful 'round here. Been rather odd actually."

They laughed, remembering that the seven years Hermione was a student, each year had been more eventful than the next.

"Dumbledore gained complete control back from the Order," Hagrid continued. "That was a happy day I'll tell ya. And…let's see….Quidditch hasn't been the same since Harry left. Each house has a won a cup a couple times now. Umm…oh…Ravenclaw won the house cup for a couple years, then Hufflepuff and Slytherin has had the past three years."

"Gryffindor hasn't won it since we graduated?" Hermione asked surprised.

"No," Hagrid said, shaking his head and sipping more tea. "It hasn't been the same either."

"Do you know anything of a book?" Hermione asked, remembering what Mr. Wheelen had told her earlier. "A book that has information about me in it?"

Hagrid smiled. "Was wonderin' if you'd find out 'bout that," he said. "Yes there is a book and it's quite popular but yet hidden."

"Who wrote it?"

"You must never tell anyone," he began. "But Dumbledore wrote it under a pen name. He wanted future students ta know of the three of you."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "He wrote it?" she asked. "Wow!"

"I haven't seen it meself," he said. "But I hope to."

"I have a student that asked me about it," she told him. "And I asked if he could get it for me. I'll bring it to you if he does." She paused, hesitating before asking her next question. "What's with Professor Myer?"

"What do ya mean?"

Hermione shrugged, remember the looks she'd received. "Well…she seems very…almost…possessive of…Snape," she said. "And she's been giving me looks that, if were spells, would have already killed me."

Hagrid half laughed. "She's been here three years teaching Ancient Runes," he explained. "She immediately latched on to ol' Snape. She acts as if he's the headmaster and the one callin' all the shots. Last year they were seen together pretty often." He looked at Hermione slightly confused. "I don't know why she be lookin' at you like that though. Don' make much sense, now does it?"

So they were an item then? Hermione couldn't imagine anyone an item with Severus. "No, it doesn't," she said quietly.


	2. Was That A Smile?

_**Wow, Everyone. I must say I have never received such great reviews so quickly! I truly appreciate each of you taking a minute to comment on a story that I'm quite hooked on writingand am glad you're enjoying it too. Thank you so much!**_

Thursday afternoons were usually spent with Professor Wicklebunn, the Muggle Studies teacher, as neither had class that day. They learned not only did they both have muggle born parents but they were also both from Oxford, a town outside of London. Arithmancy was also a favorite subject of theirs.

"How did you end up teaching Dark Arts?" Primrose asked one day as they sipped tea in the garden. "With everything you've told me, this is the last place you should have been."

Primose Wicklebunn was older than Hermione by eight years, graduating from Hogwarts the year before Hermione arrived. She often reminded Hermione of movie starlets from the 1950's, as that time period in movie history was her parents' favorite and was quite familiar with them. While blond hair shaped Primrose's face in delicate curves, her body was slim and graceful as she moved, with cat-like blue eyes that missed nothing.

Having faced many of the same name calling situations as the younger girl, Primrose went to work after graduation with Arthur Weasley at the Ministry of Magick in the muggle artifact department and had thoroughly loved her work until Albus had called her a couple years previous to invite her to return to Hogwarts and teach a class that was naturally dear to her heart.

"Albus can be very persuading," Hermione answered her new friend. "And I found it a challenge as well so I certainly couldn't pass it up." She smiled. "And it is good to be back."

Primrose smiled then too. "Yes," she agreed. "This always was my home away from home. I hated leaving each year."

"What do you think of the other teachers?" Hermione asked casually. "I always thought Professor Sprout was the sweetest of all."

"She _has_ been a dear," Primrose agreed. "Actually I get along with all them quite well. Hagrid is so helpful and I wish more people treated him better. Albus of course is a wonderful headmaster, always so just and fair. Sybil is…rather…colorful, but still very pleasant." She lowered her voice and said, "It's Severus and Milinda that make me a bit nervous."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Why is that?"

"Well, you know, while Severus is extremely intelligent," Primrose began. "He lacks so much in personality. I don't know why he has to be so cynical and angry all the time."

Hermione was caught off guard somewhat, finding herself resisting the temptation to exclaim that there were reasons he was like he was and that he shouldn't be judged for something that wasn't his fault. _Stop it_, she told herself again. _You are not here to defend Severus!_

"And with Milinda the Miserable at his side," she said, rolling her eyes. "Well I never saw two people more suited for each other." She set her teacup down and leaned over towards Hermione. "I'm not usually one for gossip," she said quietly. "But I heard they bicker quite often."

Hermione stifled a laugh at the nickname Primrose had given the ancient runes teacher and fought a very strange emotion while listening to her words. Shaking it off, Hermione said, "Well I can't honestly see how two miserable people could be happy together anyway. Seems they would only make each other more miserable."

"I've caught them arguing a few times," Primrose added. "And apparently Milinda wants a committed relationship, possibly marriage, and Severus does not."

"He doesn't want to be serious with her?"

Primrose shook her head. "He made comments of how he was fine with their current arrangement and did not see the need for any change, whatever their current arrangement is," she told her. "It wasn't a nice conversation to overhear."

With a smirk, Hermione asked, "So why did you listen?"

Trying to hide slight blush, Primrose answered, "I couldn't help it!"

Both laughed as the bell ringing in the tower told them it was six.

"Oh I must go," Hermione said, rushing to gather her things. "I'm to meet with Mr. No Relationship to continue with our project."

"Okay," Primrose said, laughing at Hermione's nickname for him. "Good luck!"

Hermione found herself grinning all the way to Severus' classroom. What was wrong with her? She tried shaking it off but could not. She knew what it was as much as every fiber in her didn't want to admit it.

She was glad Severus and Milinda were not _together_ like she thought them to be.

As she walked briskly through the halls, Hermione noticed one of the people on her mind approaching from the other end.

"Well, hello Professor Myer," Hermione greeted, her words dripping with sweetness. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to chat since I arrived."

Milinda's thin bony face showed no enthusiasm. "That's quite all right," she said curtly. "I don't believe we would have much in common."

"Oh I don't know about that," Hermione continued with a big smile. "I remember I found my ancient runes class fascinating, but you'll have to excuse me for now. I have a meeting." She paused. "Do you know if Severus is in his office by chance?"

The minute Hermione mentioned his name, Milinda's lips thinned out as she pressed them together. "He is," she nearly snarled, eyes narrowing. "Waiting for you."

"Thanks so much," Hermione called, heading off down the hall, finding it near impossible not to burst out laughing. Part of her felt bad but a bigger part of her didn't care.

When Hermione pushed open the door to his office, Severus didn't flinch but asked, "Do you not know how to knock?" His head was buried in grading papers.

"Didn't we have a meeting scheduled at this time?" she asked quickly. "So weren't you expecting me?"

Severus looked up from his grading, meeting her brown eyes with his. He couldn't help but instantly be reminded of the multitude of times they'd spent together the last three years before her graduation in this very office. It had started out as preparations for NEWTS but once those were over, they continued to meet, working on numerous projects, some Albus had assigned and others they created on their own, and he'd found over time that he could carry on conversations with her that were impossible with others. While she had grated his last nerve as a student, she had also seemed to pull a better part of him out, a hidden part that he purposely kept from the light.

A hidden part. The memory of the night he'd told her who his father was briefly flashed through his mind. It had been nearly a year after their meetings started and well before…

"Professor Granger," he said, stopping his thoughts from progressing any further. "If you're prepared we can move to the classroom where we'll have more room."

During his silence, Hermione noticed the slightest flicker of something pass through his eyes. Was he thinking about the times they'd been together in here? He had to be. And she knew how to find out. "Actually, _Severus_," she said, purposely using his first name. "I thought we'd remain in here. Kind of like old times." She paused before adding. "And as always, I do have a first name. We're not going to have that old conversation again, are we?"

Doing his best to hide his smirk but thinking it didn't work very well, Severus said, "As you wish, _Hermione_. Now are we through reminiscing? Can we please get to work as I have other things that need my attention."

"For now I guess," she said, offering a small smile, as they pulled out papers and began more work on the NEWTS revisions.

"Professor Granger!" Wil called out. "I have that book for you!"

He ran slightly to catch up to Hermione and handed her a rather thick and well-worn book. "This is the one that talks about you and your friends," he told her.

Hermione read the title. "This is a 'History of Hogwarts' book, Mr. Wheelen," she said rather confused.

"There's a spell on the book," Wil explained. "Potter, Weasley and Granger, nothing more stranger." As he turned the pages, she saw they did contain stories about what happened. "Then just repeat it again and it'll change back."

_Albus is genius_, she thought with a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Wheelen," she said. "Should I return this to you when I'm finished?"

"Yes, Professor Granger," he answered, running off to his dormitory.

"What could you possibly find interesting about a book you had practically memorized before you ever even attended Hogwarts?" the all too familiar voice asked from behind her.

Turning around, with one hand on her hip, she said, "You know what? I told you once before years ago that you could bark and growl all you wanted, that I wasn't buying your act. So if you'd like to talk to me, the way we used to, you know where my office is."

Hermione walked away, leaving a rather surprised Severus behind and an angry Milinda watching from a distance.

The next few nights Hermione sat by her fireplace, as the stone walls were growing colder with the coming of winter not far away, completely absorbed in reading Albus' recounts of her time at Hogwarts. She had to admit, they were fascinating which she found funny because she had lived them herself! Somehow it was the way he retold the stories. He made them seem so much braver and smarter than she originally thought they'd been. Most of the time they'd been flying by the seat of their pants, not really knowing what was the best thing to do.

Hermione was glad this book existed and wished she could thank Albus for writing it but knew she would not say anything to him.

A knock interrupted her reading. _Oh boy_, she thought. _What has little Miss Clothwick done now and how many points should I take?_

"Well what do I owe this dubious honor?" Hermione asked when she opened the door and saw Severus standing there, without his usual grumpy look. "Wait, don't tell me. One of my students has somehow managed to put themselves in the pages of a book and now can't get out."

Severus ignored her sarcasm, feeling quite uncomfortable but choosing to ignore it. "Professor Granger," he said quietly. "You told me a number of days ago that if I wanted to… talk to you…that I knew where to find you."

Hermione stared blankly at him for a moment, noticing not only was he not grumpy but he looked almost…nervous. _Severus nervous? Mark that down in Hogswart's history, _she thought. "Of course," she said with a smile. "Come in."

She walked back over to the end of the couch she'd been at previously while he stood, unsure of himself.

"You _can_ sit," she said. "I won't bite." She laughed, hoping to see at least the hint of a smile.

"Witty as always Prof…_Hermione_," he corrected himself, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

He faced the fireplace with his hands in his lap while she turned and sat Indian style, facing him. "Severus," she said. "Did you really come over to stare at my fireplace?"

Turning to face her quickly, he answered, "No I did not. Like I said... I came here…to talk."

She smiled. "But you're not talking."

"I know," he said truthfully, looking down at his hands again. "Hermione, this is very…odd."

"What is?"

He sighed. "You being here…again…and us…working together…again…except things are different now."

_He came to tell me about him and Milinda_, she immediately thought. _Great._

"Yes I know," she agreed, figuring there was no need to hide it. "I've heard about you and Professor Myer."

His face displayed a look of confusion as his head tilted slightly to the side. "Pardon?"

"I know things are different. I know about you and Milinda…being together."

He shook his head. "She has nothing to do with this."

"But she's your girlfriend."

"Not exactly."

Hermione was confused now. "You've lost me, Severus," she said. "What were you talking about being different then?"

He looked back at his hands before allowing his eyes to join with hers. "You're not a student…anymore," he said quietly. "You're a…young woman…a teacher…a fellow colleague."

Were these statements of the obvious good or bad? "I don't understand," she said.

After a heavy sigh, Severus said, "Milinda is not my _girlfriend_, as you so put it."

"That's what I heard."

"It was incorrect information."

"Then what is she?"

"It's complicated."

"Are you sleeping with her?" Hermione asked, getting directly to the point as she usually did.

His silence did not confirm or deny.

"Oh heavens," she said exasperated. "Severus, we're adults! Adults have sex! Some in relationships and some not. You're the one that brought it up."

"No I did not."

"Then talk to me already and stop treating me like some prissy virgin when you know I'm not."

He finally leaned back against the couch, wondering how to explain. "I've usually been very… happy being alone," he said. "But when Milinda arrived, she was always… around me, sitting by me and such. We began… to talk and when I learned her parents put her in an orphanage when she was seven, we found we …understood each other on a different level, understood the hidden pain and outward …anger of being unwanted. And then over a period of time, it turned…physical."

"Where does it stand now?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "We have frequent… arguments, unfortunately, and do not…get together…like we used to. She wants a normal… relationship and I do not and that has…caused problems."

"Has she mentioned me?" Hermione asked curiously. "Because she has given me some pretty dirty looks."

Severus' dark eyes were apologetic. "Yes you have been the topic of quite a few…discussions since you arrived," he told her. He had to admit to himself as much as he didn't want to that it felt good to be talking like this with her again.

"I haven't said anything to her, Severus," Hermione assured him. "I've given her no reason to hate me."

"I know," he said and both were quiet for a moment.

Picking up her book, Severus asked, "So why are you reading this again?"

"Read the page."

It only took a few seconds before he looked up at her with curious eyes. "What is this?"

"One of my students told me about it," she explained. "It's a normal book until you say the spell and then it turns to this."

"Who wrote this?" he asked.

Hermione didn't want to tell but she didn't want to lie either. _He trusted you with something that could get you both killed_, she reminded herself. _Why should he trust you if you won't trust him with something this insignificant?_

"I've heard that Albus did," she answered. "But I don't know if that's true."

He smirked. "Looks like something he'd do." He handed her the book and said, "Well enjoy your reading. I must go."

Wanting him to stay but not daring to say anything that was flying through her brain at the moment, she heard herself ask, "When are we meeting again to work on our project?"

They walked over to the door as he answered, "In a couple days." And then with a turn of his cloak, he left.

Hermione closed the door quietly, replaying their conversation over in her mind. He had wanted to talk to her and yet hadn't really talked about anything. _He told you that he wasn't serious with Milinda_, she told herself. _What more do you want from someone you haven't seen in seven years?_

Curling up on the couch again and gazing into the crackling fire, she allowed images from some of their times together to appear before her. Usually she suppressed them but tonight it seemed proper to reminisce.

She remembered the night they'd fought about her name, always causing her to laugh at the memory. It was fifth year and they'd finished with the NEWTS, working on a project for Albus.

"_Why can't you call me by my name?"_

"_Your name isn't Miss Granger?"_

"_My name is _Hermione_ Granger," she said. "Why can't you call me Hermione?"_

"_Because I am a teacher and you are a student," he answered. _

"_When we're in class, you are my teacher," she agreed. "But we're working on this project together…as equals…not as a teacher and student."_

"_Equals Miss Granger?"_

"_You know what I mean." She paused, watching as his finger skimmed down the page, searching for information he needed for this part of the project. "Look, I think it would be quite proper to use our first names when we meet like this."_

"_I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this."_

"_I don't see why you are."_

"_Could we get back to the reason we're here?"_

"_Sure after you say my name."_

_He turned to face her with a disgusted sigh. "You are insufferable," he snarled. _

"_Don't you growl at me," she warned. "I already told you about that."_

_She pushed every bit of patience he had, wishing he could turn and yell at her but knowing it would only provoke her. When he turned his head again to look at her sitting on the stool by him, she was smiling. Dammit, why did she have to smile all the time? He hated when she did that. _

_Or did he?_

"_Come on," she said with the cutest smile she could muster. "Say my name. You know you want to. Come on, _Severus. _See, I can say yours with no problem. Saying mine should be easy."_

_He bowed his head and fought against the smile trying to form on his lips. Damn her! _

"_Is that a smile?" she asked, leaning down to see past the strands of hair covering his face. "Oh my god I think it is! Quick alert the Order!"_

_Her laughing temporarily broke something in him. He lifted his head, allowing her to see that which was rarer than a two-horned unicorn; a small smile. Slightly embarrassed, he shook his head at her. _

"_See?" she said, satisfied with his reaction. "It's not so bad is it? You have a nice smile, you know. And now I've seen it so there's no reason to stifle it around me any longer."_

"Hermione_," he said purposely. "Can we return to our project?"_

"_Now we can," she answered._

She laughed quietly as the fire continued to pop and crackle in front of her. She had been quite happy with herself that night. And she remembered little things, too, like how close they stood at times, how their hands bumped and hit accidentally when working a potion, the quizzical looks each gave the other periodically and the time he'd shielded her from an exploding cauldron.

"_Mushroom oil is highly combustible," he was telling her. "Only seventh years are allowed to use this. You must pour it in very carefully, making sure to keep the flow even and controlled."_

_Hermione tried to do as she was told until a surprise sneeze hit her, causing her hand to flinch and the flow to become quite uncontrolled. _

_Immediately, the steam turned red as Severus exclaimed, "Down!" and grabbed Hermione, pulling her to the floor, covering her curled up body with his while an explosion of fireworks went off about the room, each growing with intensity until the cauldron literally exploded, spewing out gobs of potion and pieces of metal within a six foot radius. He had felt pieces hit his back but knew with the cloak they had not reached his skin and hoped they hadn't reached hers either. _

_When quiet had once again returned, Severus lifted from her body, looking down at her, their eyes meeting in a strange look of combined fear and confusion. _

_Hermione realized she was in his arms. _

_And then realized she liked it. _

_Severus, trying to regain his composure, realized his anti-mind reading mental wall was down, consequently reading Hermione's thoughts. _She likes being in my arms?_ he thought curiously._

_Hermione was reaching for her ankle, feeling a burning sensation, as they both looked to see a bleeding tear in her skin and a piece of the cauldron beside her._

"_I need to see the nurse," she said, wincing as the pain registered. _

"_Nonsense," he said, helping her up, ignoring his interest in her thoughts. "She wouldn't know how to treat this properly. Follow me."_

_She limped behind him, carefully making their way through the mess, towards the back of the classroom. _

"_I'm so sorry," she was saying. "Sneezes just hit me with no warning. I'll clean up the mess."_

"_Sit on the table," he instructed her, turning to a small cabinet and pulling out a couple bottles. _

_Moving chairs out of the way, she did as he said, pulling her knees up, exposing her wound. _

_He faced her and set two small bottles on the table. She watched as he gently wiped the wound before opening both bottles and applying a green salve to her skin with his fingers. _

"_What is that?" she asked, feeling the coolness against her skin and the slight pressure of his fingers, flinching slightly. _

"_Toadstool salve to counter the effects of the oil," he explained. "The other is fig ointment to help heal the cut."_

_She watched as he rubbed on the ointment, which felt warm in contrast to the salve, and then he wound a small bandage around her ankle to cover the wound. She found herself thinking she was sorry it was over. _

_Still able to read her mind, Severus was surprised at her thoughts. "I think we're finished for the night," he told her, quickly putting his mental wall back up. "Try to keep your ankle elevated during the night. I will take care of the mess."_

Absentmindedly, Hermione touched that spot on her ankle, almost wishing there had been a small scar but there was not. The wound had healed perfectly.

Stifling a yawn, she got up and stretched, deciding she would go to bed as she had class early in the morning and replaying these memories over in her head were getting her nowhere.

Having finished _the_ book, Hermione dropped it off to Hagrid as she said she would, hastily telling him the spell before quickly running off to get to her class.

Eager to begin her lesson, as today she would be telling them of disarming curses and how to counter them, Hermione was surprised to find Milinda waiting quite impatiently by her door. What did she want now?

"Good morning Professor," Hermione tried to greet warmly, forcing a smile. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Are you always late to your own class?" she sneered.

Hermione didn't know what she was playing at but she was losing control of her composure. "First of all, it is _my_ class," she reminded the other teacher. "And second of all, it is none of your business as you are neither head of a house or headmaster." She crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. "Now what may I help you with?"

Approaching Hermione, Milinda stepped close and growled, "Eyes are the windows into a sea of memories, _Professor_ Granger. You might want to…watch yourself." After one last glare, she turned and quickly walked away.

Hermione stood in confusion. What the bloody hell did _that_ mean? Her first thought was to ask Severus but decided that would not be wise.

She knew who she needed to talk to.


	3. The Christmas Gift

_**Keep in mind; to explain the present, I have to also tell the past, almost writing two stories instead of just one. I don't want to reveal all of the past at once and give everything away as that would defeat the point of my story. The progression of their pasts correlates with what is happening in their present and I try to write in such a way so that readers will understand the awkwardness and hesitancy and confusion of their present day situation. I hope that makes sense. LOL**_

_**Also forgive my sporadic grammar issues…uploading and saving seems to have thrown some quirk in that I can't quite figure out. My original does not have these quirks. A bug maybe?**_

_**Just a couple notes to selected reviewers…Thank you to everyone who has left me a few words... I will be sending a quick email to those who have it accessible!**_

**"hime to werewolf"** – Thank you for the names. I do believe there are a few I can insert into Chapter One. I did searches but couldn't find their names. And I know there's not supposed to be any other heir, and technically Severus isn't without any legal record, but don't worry. It isn't a big factor in my story so you can feel free to read without it getting under your skin again. As for the '3rd party reminiscing', even though Hermione, or someone else, may be doing the reminiscing, I try to write it as the rest of the story so the reader gets a complete picture of what _is_ happening or what _has_ happened, on both sides.

**"katy belle"** – So sorry to hear you're tired. yawn Off to bed with you then and leave the rest of us so we can enjoy the progression of the story.

* * *

"Professor Granger," Albus greeted when he opened his office door. "Please come in. I was expecting you."

"Expecting me?"

Albus smiled with the all-knowing look he'd given her many times before. "I believe you have something on your mind," he said, sitting down behind his large desk.

She smiled as she sat then. "Does anything happen here that you are not aware of?" she asked curiously.

He blinked slowly. "Not particularly," he answered.

He'd always amazed her with is capabilities. "Albus, I've had a rather confusing…encounter…with another teacher," she began. "I didn't know who else to go to."

"You were correct in coming to me, as usual," he said, elbows on his desk, touching his fingertips together lightly. "Am I correct to assume this…encounter…was with Milinda?"

Hermione nodded.

"What happened?"

"Well, she has acted rather strange ever since I arrived," she answered. "And I brushed it off until yesterday. She was waiting for me before class and said something that I didn't understand."

"What was that?"

"She told me that 'eyes are the windows into a sea of memories' and that I might want to watch myself," she told him. "I don't know how to take what she said."

Albus was nodding as he folded his hands on top of the desk. "Apparently I will need to have another talk with Milinda," he said, shaking his head slightly. "I had hoped we were past this."

"Past what?"

"She has the same capability as Severus but unfortunately not the same ethics," Albus answered. "She can read minds and chooses to quite often."

That was not what Hermione was expecting. "I didn't think that was allowed," she said.

Albus smiled, lpeering over his glasses. "There are many things that have been done at Hogwarts that were not allowed," he said simply.

Fighting the blush that threatened to color her face, she asked, "Can't I block her somehow? Isn't that what Harry learned to do?"

"Yes, he did."

"So can I learn too?"

"Yes you can."

"Who will teach me?"

"The same who taught Harry," he answered. "Severus."

Hermione swallowed, staring at Albus briefly. "No one else can do it?" she asked.

"Is there a particular reason why you do not want him to teach you? He's the best."

"No, Albus," she answered knowing he probably knew she was lying. "No reason." She looked down at her hands and back up at him. "Could you…ask him about it please? I'd feel a little uncomfortable since it's…Milinda I'm needing to block."

Albus smiled at the young woman. "Certainly," he answered.

* * *

"So how are your NEWTS revisions going with Severus?" Primrose asked quietly as they sat together in the lounge area of the library. Snow had covered the grounds making it impossible to sit in their usual garden area.

"It's coming along," she answered. "It's tedious work, pouring over hundreds of books, each of us throwing out ideas and having to take the time to research and then comparing everything with the Ministry's regulations." She shrugged. "I like it though. Albus always knows who to give certain projects to."

"Isn't it difficult working with him though?" she asked. "I mean, doesn't he get on your nerves?"

Hermione smiled. "No, I'm quite used to working with him," she answered. "We collaborated on numerous projects my last couple years here. I guess he just takes some getting used to."

Primrose shook her head in disbelief how anyone would be able to spend so much time with the rude and cynical professor. "You're a better person than I," she told Hermione.

* * *

"Professor Granger!" Chloe called out, as the teacher stopped to wait for her in the hall. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend? Everyone's going!"

Hermione smiled. "I haven't been there in ages," she said, realizing it was nearing the holidays and time for a trip. "I think I just might."

"Want to go with us on the train?" Chloe asked.

Remembering the secret way over, Hermione said, "I'm sure you'll see me there."

Snow was lightly falling making Hermione even more grateful she knew a different way over. The tunnel looked like it hadn't been used in years, as she had to brush cobwebs from her path as she walked. _Maybe I will take the train back after all_, she thought, trying to shake a sticky web from her fingers.

Walking about Hogsmeade filled Hermione with happy memories. Harry, Ron and she had numerous trips here, getting their fill on butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks and candy from Honeydukes Sweetshop or meeting Ron's brothers, Fred and George, at Zonko's joke shop for the latest trick to play on everyone. She remembered Harry covered in his invisibility cloak playing the joke on Draco at the Shrieking Shack that sent him running off scared and laughed at her memory.

When she walked into The Three Broomsticks, immediately she heard, "Professor Granger!"

It was Wil at a table with Chloe and a handful of other students. She waved, walking up to the bar. "Butterbeer please," she answered, quite happy to have another hot mug of it in her hands. She walked over and joined the group of students at the table.

"And how is everyone enjoying their first trip to Hogsmeade?" she asked her first years, sipping the warmth and sweetness she'd missed for too long.

"This place is amazing," Chloe answered enthusiastically.

"It's great," Wil said. "Have you been to Honeydukes? I've never seen so much candy!"

"I can't wait to come back," Peter Peterson told her. "I need more knutes for Zonko's."

Hermione smiled. "You be careful," she warned. "Make sure you don't get caught with anything at Hogwarts."

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Chloe said, not sure if she should.

"Of course."

"I'm having a tough time in my potions class," she confided. "And…well…I don't think Professor Snape likes me much."

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"I don't think he likes anyone," Wil added. "He's pretty rude to all of us, well, except for the Slytherin students."

Knowing she had to choose her words carefully, Hermione said, "Don't be quick to judge. Not all of us have had easy lives. You wouldn't like it if he judged you, right?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Try not to let it bother you," she suggested. "But if you ever see something you think terribly unfair, you let me know." They nodded and agreed. "Now what about your other classes?"

Hermione must have sat with the students a couple hours, downing three mugs of butterbeer before leaving the Three Broomsticks. She enjoyed talking with them, finding much of their problems the same ones she had faced with her friends. Some things didn't change.

She'd stopped by Honeydukes on her way to the Shrieking Shack and purchased a few bars of chocolate and a small bag of honey-colored toffees, happy that she'd decided to visit Hogsmeade.

As she approached the shack, it was empty and vacant, as usual.

Hermione walked up the hill and stepped inside. Everything was the same as she remembered it, except for a few more webs and more dust. She inhaled the musty scent and smiled, remembering when Harry learned Sirius was his godfather. _Boy what a day that was_, she thought with a chuckle.

She walked to a window and looked back down at Hogsmeade, watching the crowd mill about. She hadn't realized until she returned and visited her old haunts just how much she had missed everything and everyone. She told herself that she must not wait another seven years to visit, not knowing how long she would be teaching.

Footsteps startled her and she whipped around with a gasp, heart pounding, half expecting to see a ghost but noticing Severus standing in the doorway instead.

Hand to her chest, Hermione exclaimed, "You scared the bloody hell out of me!"

With a smirk, Severus said, "I didn't mean to."

"Sure," she said, not believing him, still trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. "What are you doing here?"

Seriousness returned to his face when he asked, "Why didn't you come to me?"

Scowling, she asked, "For what?"

"Why didn't you tell me what Milinda said to you instead of going to Albus?" he asked, joining her at the window.

_Oh that_, she thought with slight disappointment. "I was hoping he could help me."

"You know that he refers everyone to me for that," he reminded her. "Lest we forget dear Potter?"

"No I didn't forget," she said, looking back out the window. "I just thought it would be…better since it was Milinda…that said it."

She heard him sigh but didn't look at him.

"Why are you questioning why I didn't come to you anyway?" she threw back at him.

There was silence and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer her.

"Because I thought you would choose to," he finally said.

Hermione turned to look at Severus who was staring out of the window. "I'm sorry," she apologized, not knowing what else to say. Memories of the hours spent in the room with him flooded her mind. "Do you remember all the times we spent here?" she asked, still looking at him.

He faced her then with gentleness in his eyes and answered, "Yes."

_During sixth year, Severus and Hermione met every couple weeks in the Shrieking Shack. It began as a project location that Albus had requested because of the nature of ingredients and the potion itself but ended up being a refuge for Severus and Hermione to escape to, knowing they would never be bothered. They received strange looks from others as they were often seen in the halls discussing the latest idea one of them had or arranging for their next meeting and found solace in getting away from everyone. _

_Sometimes they were quiet, reading or studying, and other times they shared stories of their pasts, a friendship developing between them. Severus always called her by her first name now when it was just them, Hermione thankful she didn't have to continue that argument from the year before, and he smiled often which made her happy, even though once back at Hogwarts the frown returned. She understood, though, so it didn't bother her. _

_It was spring and everything was beautiful. The sky was a deep clear blue, the grass was a bright green and the budding flowers nearly sang with happiness in the warmth of the blazing sun. Hermione stood at the window, amazed at the nature before her. _

_"It's breathtaking," she observed, shaking her head. "Absolutely breathtaking."_

_Severus stood behind her at the window. "I've never paid attention," he told her truthfully. _

_"Look," she said. "There's not one cloud in the sky. All the colors are so bright and vivid. The flowers are blooming with bees buzzing about. Even the birds and butterflies are out."_

_"I trust this isn't going to end up a 'birds and bees' talk," Severus teased. _

_Hermione laughed, wishing others could see his sense of humor. "I highly doubt that's a talk you need to have anyway," she told him dryly, glancing back at him. "But it is the time for romance it seems. All the animals are out of hibernation and running around, as are the human ones."_

_She heard Severus chuckle behind her and was instantly aware of just how close he was._

_"The human ones?" she heard him say, mocking her. _

_"Yes," she confirmed. "There's something about this time of year that brings people together for some reason."_

_"Wonder why that is?" he asked. "Has it brought you together with anyone?"_

_She felt her heart pound a bit harder. "Well, in the past there were a couple crushes that developed during this time," she answered casually. _

_"And what about now?"_

_Hermione was quiet for a minute, knowing what she wanted to say but not sure if he was open to her thoughts. "I'm not sure I can answer that," she told him truthfully. _

_"I thought you could tell me just about anything," he remembered. _

_"I can…usually."_

_"There's no one here but us," he said quietly, voice deep. _

_Hermione felt his finger barely touch the outside of her hand as it hung by her side, slowly tracing circles on her skin, sending electricity through her that nearly froze her where she stood. _This is wrong_, she tried to convince herself._

_"Is it?" Severus asked, choosing to open his mind briefly, curious about her hesitance._

_She smiled slightly. "Reading my thoughts now are you?" she asked, still acutely aware of his finger touching her hand. _

_"Just for a moment," he answered, discovering how soft her skin was. "So is it?"_

_"What?"_

_"Wrong."_

_Hermione suddenly found herself not caring about rules for the first time in her life. Having always been the one to insist that rules be followed, never dreaming of going against any, it felt a little odd to willingly go against this unspoken one. But it felt more right than anything._

_"No it's not," she said quietly. "Not to me."_

_She felt his fingers glide from the front of her hand to the inside of her palm before his hand slipped into hers and gently squeezed. Turning her head slightly, she glanced up at Severus with a nervous smile, before looking out the window again. This was dangerous and she knew it. But when he wrapped their arms around the front of her waist, fingers still entwined, she leaned back against him without much thought, feeling his chin gently rest on the side of her head, and was happier than she had ever been. _

_Spring would remain her favorite season. _

"I never forget," Severus told her, reaching for her hand as it hung by her side, giving in to his desire to touch her having fought it since her arrival, caressing her skin and squeezing gently before letting go. "I must return to Hogwarts."

"I'll go with you," she said quickly as he was halfway to the door.

He turned to look at her, wishing he could allow it. "That would not be a good idea," he told her and left.

Turning back to the window, Hermione sighed. This was going to drive her mad. Just what exactly was going on with him and Milinda? And better yet, what was going on with _them_?

* * *

"Severus, I'm trying!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration.

"No you're not!" he returned. "Now force yourself to clear your mind. You can do this. Keep me out."

With another sigh, Hermione did her best to force Severus out when he invaded her mind but found herself feeling dizzy and lightheaded each time they tried.

"Try harder!"

"Don't yell at me!"

He bit his tongue, forcing himself to calm down. He couldn't handle Milinda discovering any more of her thoughts. It was imperative to both of them she learn how to do this.

"Hermione," he said quieter. "You must learn to do this. It is of the utmost importance."

"I know," she said. "I'm trying, I swear."

"Again," he said.

And again, Hermione was dizzy. "Dammit," she muttered, rubbing her temples.

They'd been at this for an hour with little improvement. He tried to tell himself that it had taken Harry a number of tries so it would with her as well.

"I'm sorry," she said, gathering her things and leaving visibly frustrated.

He watched in silence as she left his classroom, wanting to say something to her, but not sure what.

_Dammit_, he thought.

* * *

The week before Christmas break was a busy one for everyone at Hogwarts. Students were busy finishing finals that their teachers had previously been busy preparing. Many members of faculty and students were making preparations to go home for the holidays while the house elves were putting together the Christmas Feast.

The final Quidditch game of the first semester was Thursday, the day before the feast. Hermione attended with Sybil and Primrose, enjoying watching one of her favorite games even though she wasn't familiar with the students anymore. She remembered the many victories Harry had won for Gryffindor and momentarily found herself wishing it was eight or nine years ago.

Slytherin won the game, beating Hufflepuff 194 to 72. Hermione refused to even look the direction of the Slytherin stands. She was extremely uncomfortable with just the thought of seeing Milinda, much less the prospect of having her thoughts read, given the constant content. Severus and she hadn't made much progress in helping her close her mind and didn't want to take a chance of Milinda finding out anything. She was afraid she already knew too much anyway.

The Christmas Feast provided delicious food and good company. Hermione sat by Pomona and Minerva and enjoyed catching up with them.

"Hermione, I must say I think you're doing a wonderful job with your class," Minerva complimented her. "Of course I expected no less."

She smiled at the compliment. "Thank you," she said. "I spent weeks preparing the lesson plan. I've thought of getting with Severus about combining a class to practice sparring. You remember when Lockhart tried it?"

Minerva laughed.

"I, of course, will have it much more structured," Hermione continued. "But I thought it good for the class to apply what they've learned."

"Sounds good to me," Minerva told her. "Should you need any assistance, just let me know."

Facing Pomona, Hermione asked, "What happened to the mandrakes? I heard the Ministry wouldn't allow them in classes anymore." She remembered the shrill cry of the baby mandrakes when she'd learned how to repot them second year.

"You heard correct I'm afraid," the portly woman with curly gray hair said, shaking her head. "They said there was no need to study the replanting, that it was more relevant to study the mandrake properties. I tried to argue with them that if they landed in idle hands with no proper teaching, death could occur. But, alas, they didn't listen."

"You teach proper handling in the properties class though right?"

"Oh most definitely," Pomona answered. "It just helps you learn when you get to actually see and experience for yourself."

"I agree," she said. "I'm hoping the sparring classes will provide that for my students. It's one thing to know intellectually how to disarm a spell but something completely different when you actually have to do it."

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and turned her head to look down the table, seeing a volatile Milinda in a heated discussion with Severus. What had caught her attention were her arms flailing about, obviously quite passionate about whatever point she was trying to make. Hermione had never seen such a display of anger and was immediately concerned.

"There they go again," Pomona said paying them little attention. "Such an embarrassing display if you ask me."

Hermione said nothing but knew whatever was happening was not good.

* * *

Since Hogwarts was always quiet over the holidays with most everyone gone, Hermione took advantage of the time to revamp her second semester syllabus and do a bit of light reading that she had attempted the past few months. Meals were unusually quiet as there were only a handful of students, Albus, Pomona and herself.

Hermione had assumed Severus would remain but she did not see him. She wondered if he'd gone somewhere with Milinda and thought how strange that concept seemed to her, especially since they'd been in a heated argument about something the last time she'd seen them. She tried telling herself it was none of her business, but kept thinking that it was.

Christmas morning brought a surprise as it always had but Hermione thought for sure now that she was a teacher, things would be different. When she awoke, four presents were sitting on her desk.

The first she opened was from Albus. It was a copy of _the_ book that had been written by him about her. Attached was the message… "I know you have read this but thought you should have your own copy as it is your story. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful subject to write about".

The second was from Primrose and was a muggle toy artifact that she hadn't seen in years but remembered having as a small child. She thought back to the conversation where she had mentioned to Primrose that she wished she still had it. The card said, "One of my favorite muggle toys…the Slinky! Enjoy dear friend. Happy Christmas."

The third was from a group of her students. "Oh how thoughtful," she said out loud when she saw the small box full of candy from Honeydukes with a pouch of coins. A note inside read..."Have a few butterbeers on us!"

The last one had no name but when she tore off the paper and opened the small box, she knew exactly who it was from. She took the silver chain in her hands, lifting up the pendant that was inside.

"Oh my god," she said, emotion finding her quickly, tears welling up in her eyes, a hand covering her mouth in surprise.

It was the protection pendant he had given her at the end of sixth year that she'd worn all summer and the following school year hidden underneath her clothes, always feeling the cool metal against her skin.

_"When are you leaving?" he asked, having never dreaded summer as he did now. Three months without spending time with Hermione seemed impossible._

_"Tomorrow morning," she answered as they sat in his office, she on the edge of his desk with him in front of her, her hands in his, their eyes seeing only the other. She wanted to stay but knew she couldn't as she was scheduled to travel to four countries over the summer on assignment for the Order. _

_"I have something for you," he said, pulling her from the desk. "Follow me."_

_She followed him into his personal chamber, curious as to what he was getting, watching as he pulled a piece of jewelry from a box by his bed._

_"I want you to wear this," he said, holding the silver pendant for her to see. "My mother put this on me when I was sent to the orphanage. It's all I have of hers. She cast a protection spell over it for whomever should wear it."_

_Hermione was stunned. "But it's your mother's," she protested. "I can't wear it."_

_Severus allowed her to see what affection he felt for her in his eyes when he unhooked the clasp and fastened it around her neck. "Please wear it," he said. "If for nothing else than to remember our times together while you travel."_

_Not wanting to offend him, Hermione accepted the gift. "Thank you so much, Severus," she said, quickly hugging him. When she released her hold, their eyes met in question. _

_He led her by the hand over to the large window on the other side of his bedchamber, knowing there was a full moon and how she loved to gaze at the grounds covered in the ghostly light. _

_"Oh how beautiful," she breathed, seeing the large white moon glowing in the dark sky. She rested her head back against him, covering his arms around her waist with her own, comfortable in the intimate space. "Do I really have to go?"_

_"I'm afraid so," he said, hardly able to believe he was holding her in this manner, yet thinking it was the most natural thing in the world. The past two years had brought them closer than they'd been with anyone, especially for him who never let anyone get close. She was seventeen and not a child anymore, not that her mind had ever been childlike. He had more respect and concern for her than he thought he was capable of. And they both were taking the biggest chance of all by allowing their closeness to continue knowing neither wanted to stop it. _

_After a few quiet moments, Hermione turned around in his arms to face him. _

_Severus found himself staring into the questioning brown eyes, wondering if she saw the same in his. He smiled slightly, allowing his mind to open just for a moment, only to confirm what he already knew. He lifted his hands to her smooth face, fingertips lightly grazing her jaw line while his thumbs caressed her cheeks, tilting her head, lifting her lips towards his. Eyes were locked until the last moment before lips touched apprehensively at first, then crushed together with certainty. _

_Lips pressing and gently pulling, Severus slipped his tongue inside her mouth when her lips parted, tentatively exploring, passion steadily growing as her head tilted the other way for better access, mouths locked in a wet battle of wills. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to her as his found her waist, lips never breaking their long awaited union. _

_Finally Hermione pulled back, looking up at Severus. "I don't want to go," she whispered._

_"Then stay."_

_"I can't. You know I…"_

_"No. I mean stay with me…tonight."_

_Feeling herself retreat, Hermione said, "I…I don't think I'm ready… for that…just yet."_

_"Hermione, we don't have to…fully consummate this tonight," he reassured her. "You can stay. We can still…be together." He took her hands, walking backwards to the bed. "I wouldn't hurt you."_

_She smiled. "I know."_

_He sat on the edge of his bed and waited for an answer from her, not wanting to push. _

_She looked into his dark eyes that were pleading with her to stay. "You realize how much trouble we would be in if…"_

_"We both know it's too late anyway."_

_Hermione tried to make herself go, tried to convince herself she shouldn't stay but found herself sitting beside of Severus. "Okay," she said. "I'll stay." She looked down at her school clothes. "Umm…I need something to sleep in though."_

_He left the bed, walking over to his closet and pulling out a black button down shirt. "Here," he said, handing it to her. "Change in the washroom."_

_"Thank you," she said, taking the shirt and heading down the short hall. As she changed, she realized she was quite nervous at the thought of getting in bed with him. She'd never been in bed with anyone before. If she was honest with herself though, she was happy Severus was the first. _

_When she emerged, the room was dark except for a 'forever lit' candle on the nightstand. She smiled anxiously when she saw Severus in bed wearing black silk bedclothes. _

_Staring at her as she walked around the large bed to the other side, he said, "That shirt never looked that good on me."_

_Slipping under the sheet quickly, Hermione shot him a look. "Stop," she said. "I'm uptight enough as it is."_

_"Why are you uptight?"_

_"Severus, I've never been in bed with a man before."_

_"Never?"_

_"My nose has been a book for six years. When was there time?"_

_She had a point. "I thought maybe you and Potter…" he trailed off. _

_Feeling the warmth of his body beside hers, she answered, "No. He's a dear friend but we're not like that."_

_They lay on their sides, legs touching, the candle providing a soft glow that cascaded over them. Severus lightly caressed her cheek, smiling at her. "I'm glad you stayed."_

_"Me too," she said, moving closer to him._

_Fingers entwining in her wavy hair, he pulled her close for another kiss, warning himself to behave but instead gently pushing her back to the bed, covering her body with his, feeling her hands on his back, having imagined a moment like this hundreds of times. It had been a long time since he'd been like this with a woman. _

_There was little clothing between them as Hermione felt his body on hers, feeling every part of him pressing against her, amazed at how wonderful it was to be held in his arms. Afterhe movedthe pendant out of the way, she felt his lips trail their way around her neck and collarbone and down the skin visible in the V of his shirt on her. _

_He heard her sharp intake of breath but chose to ignore it for the moment, balancing himself on his elbows, fingers unbuttoning those on her shirt down to her waist. _

_"Severus," she whispered with uncertainty, her hands quickly finding his. It wasn't that she didn't want more with him but she just wasn't ready yet. _

_"Shh…" Keeping her covered, he kissed down the path of skin he'd made, caressing her with his lips and tongue, down to her waist and then back up, happy when he saw her head back on the pillow and eyes closed._

_After another passionate wet kiss, Hermione felt the need to apologize. Part of her felt almost guilty because she wasn't ready, certain that there had been other women with Severus that had been, but she couldn't help it. Then there was her age and their status. They were taking such a chance as it was. _

_"Don't even say it," he told her, knowing he shouldn't keep opening his mind but not able to resist. _

_"Would you stop?" she asked, slightly amused. _

_"Only if you will."_

_After a gentle kiss, Severus slid off of her, as she turned away from him, feeling his body against hers again and his arm over her waist, holding her tight. _

_"Goodnight _Miss Granger_," he said, attempting to mock the way he used to address her. _

_She chuckled softly. "Good night _Professor Snape_," she whispered. _

As Hermione stared at the silver pendant, tears streamed down her face, not able to ignore the confusion she felt towards their past as now faced with their present. Why did he give this to her again? What did it mean? Did he still feel towards her as he did years ago? What exactly did he feel for Milinda? And why did this woman have such a vendetta against her?

Questions fell unanswered as did her tears.

Happy Christmas.


	4. Sparring Consequences

_**As always, thank you to those who have left reviews. Those who write, you know how good it feels to read kind words of encouragement and to hear someone liked what you took time to create.**_

_**I also appreciate those who can point out the discrepancies of my story versus that of Rowling, however, just remember, there are certain bits I've changed just to make my particular story work. And God knows, with the twists and turns and intricacies of her work, there's no way I'd get everything right anyway! LOL**_

_**So let's see what transpires this chapter…..

* * *

**_

Hermione was beginning to hate the monthly faculty meetings. She sat as close as she could to Albus, making sure to keep her back to Milinda and fighting to keep a mental wall up, not really sure if she was successful or not. She was uncomfortable and nervous but tried her best to hide it.

Holidays were over now and everything was back to normal. She didn't know where Severus and Milinda had been but things had not improved. In fact, it seemed worse. She wanted so badly for him to confide in her and explain what was going on but with the great disdain she already felt for the woman, she thought it better he didn't. She also waited for him to say something about her Christmas gift each time they were together but he never did so she chose not to as well.

NEWTs revisions were nearly finished and she was quite thankful for that. While she enjoyed working with Severus, she couldn't help but feel as if there were eyes everywhere watching her, listening to every word she said, hearing every thought inside her mind even though they'd moved their project to the Shrieking Shack to ensure privacy. It was unnerving and driving her mad. Severus had given her a potion to take that he said would 'help reduce anxiety and assist to block the mind from penetration'. She took it every morning, praying it was effective.

They continued to work on her occlumency each week, again disappearing to the Shack. It was the only place she felt safe and somewhat relaxed. After beginning their lessons there, Hermione found she learned the art much quicker and felt a little better about being able to block Milinda's invasions.

Thursday afternoons she looked forward to her chats with Primrose, unfortunately still in the library as it remained quite cold outside. Hermione enjoyed their friendship but felt somewhat guarded as she couldn't open up about Severus. They discussed their classes and a few unique students, their muggle childhood and a few rumors every once in awhile but Hermione made sure she divulged nothing that would give Primrose any indication of what was happening.

"I heard another rumor," Primrose told Hermione as they sipped tea.

_What about Severus this time_, she wondered. "What's that?" she asked.

"I heard Pomona is trying to start an underground mandrake potting class," she answered.

Hermione found herself disappointed but didn't let her friend see it. "An underground mandrake potting class?" she repeated. "Whatever for?"

Primrose was shaking her head. "She's determined to keep a potting class for them," she explained. "I don't know why reviewing that in her properties class isn't enough. She's asking for trouble."

Hermione was quiet. She personally didn't see the point but completely understood feeling strong enough about something to be willing to take a chance to pursue it.

"I heard one more," Primrose added.

"Little gossip," Hermione teased.

"I'm harmless," she said with a wave of her hand. "Remember the little lover's spat we witnessed before holiday break?"

Now she had Hermione's full attention. "Yes," she said, glad no names were mentioned.

"Well, story goes that the spat happened because he'd told her that he was taking break alone," Primrose said quietly. "Which apparently was not what she had in mind."

"Very interesting indeed," Hermione said, fighting the real reaction that wanted to release itself. "That would explain a lot."

Primrose glanced at her watch. "Oh dear," she said frowning. "I'm supposed to meet with Miss Clothwick in ten minutes."

"Isn't she something?" Hermione asked with a smile, watching as her friend gathered her belongings.

"Yes but I'm still trying to figure out just what that is," she said with a wave of her hand. "Later dear."

Hermione shook her head, gathering her things, deciding to go back to her office to finish preparing next week's quiz. She left the library and began the walk through the quiet halls to her chamber.

She'd made a couple turns and was instantly aware of a presence behind her, whipping around with wand in hand to find Milinda glaring at her.

"Well, well, well," the woman sneered. "Tell me _Professor_ Granger, how was your holiday?"

Hermione didn't trust her and immediately focused mentally, making sure to keep her blocked. "My holiday was quiet," she answered. "And what concern is it to you?"

"Oh come now," Milinda said, forcing an evil smile. "Certainly it was more…eventful than that."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Hermione snapped in sarcasm, gripping her wand tighter in her hand.

With a quiet but sinister laugh, Milinda stepped closer to the younger woman. "You know," she began. "I really dislike when people lie. One lie produces another and another and so forth. Don't you think it's pointless?"

"Do you have any _point_ to this ridiculous conversation?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowing at the witch before her. "Maybe I should visit Albus and let him decipher it?"

It took everything within Milinda not to kill her on the spot. Anger rose and boiled inside her veins like a volcano seconds from erupting. _Now is not the time_, she told herself. "I highly doubt that will be necessary," she said through clenched teeth. "Give me the pendant."

Forcing herself to remain neutral, Hermione feigned confusion, still focused on her mental walls. "What pendant?" she asked.

"Don't play coy with me," she snarled. "Give it to me."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why must we have lies?"

"Why must we have insistence of truth that doesn't exist?"

"You have that which is mine."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Hermione snapped. "I'm sorry you have apparentlylost a piece of your jewelry. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." She turned and walked away from the woman, knowing she was vulnerable to any curse she might choose to cast on her, but feeling nothing as she rounded the next corner and then sprinted all the way to her office.

* * *

Three days later, Severus and Hermione were in the Shack finishing the last of the NEWTs revisions. He'd noticed she'd been exceptionally quiet and distracted and tried to ignore it. But listening to her soft sighs and seeing the emptiness in her eyes wouldn't allow him to continue his indifference.

"Hermione," he said, putting his book down. "Is there something wrong?"

Not looking up from her papers, she answered, "No I'm fine."

He sighed in frustration. He'd already fought asking her about the pendant he'd given her many times, assuming she wasn't interested since she hadn't even bothered to say thank you. He thought that his giving that to her again would say so much more than he was capable of. Apparently it didn't matter to her and that only caused him more confusion. And now she was distancing herself and he didn't like it. It wasn't right.

Reaching out, he covered her hand with his. "Hermione," he said gently.

Her eyes lifted and met his.

"You used to tell me when you were upset," he remembered.

"There's lots of things I used to do," she commented quickly.

He understood her statement. "You can still trust me," he said, losing the internal battle with his own frustration. "I've proven that."

Hermione didn't understand. "You've proven it?" she repeated. "How do you figure?"

"Have I given you reason to doubt me?" he asked, removing is hand from hers.

Her eyes looked away with an answer she didn't want to give.

What was the matter with her? Had she forgotten everything? And why didn't she ever mention that damn pendant? Couldn't she understand the position he was in? Couldn't she realize how difficult this was for him?

Standing up indignant, Severus said loudly but slowly, "If that's the way it is, then I will kindly have you give me back my mother's pendant."

Eyes wide in surprise, Hermione fought the lump that had instantly jumped in her throat. "Give it back?"

"Yes," he said. "Apparently there was no point to it."

As she heard the words, her eyes filled with tears and didn't even try to stop them from falling, trying to cover her face.

Severus watched her, feeling bad for what he'd said but still confused with her reactions. "I don't understand this," he exclaimed, throwing his arms up and walking over to the window. "I don't understand you!"

"And I don't understand you either!" she threw at him, standing up and facing him, wiping tears. "You've got me so confused, Severus. You barely talk to me and then give me that pendant again. You know what that meant to me years ago!"

"Why do you think I gave it to you again?"

"I don't know!"

"Well think about it Hermione!"

"I can't!" she cried. "I can't think about it because it hurts to! And besides after what Milinda said, I don't think she would like it very much!"

Severus spun around to face her then. "I never gave that pendant to her," he said quietly. "You're the only one who has ever worn it." Having just caught what she said, he asked, "Wait…what did she say to you?"

Hermione had turned and was putting her books and papers away. There was just no point to this. The project was close enough to being finished so they wouldn't need to meet anymore and could talk with Albus alone to discuss their findings.

Not liking being ignored, Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "What did Milinda say to you?" he nearly yelled.

"She said it was hers and that I should give it back!" she yelled in alarm to his display of aggression.

Severus let go of her arm as he stood staring at her. Milinda had apparently cornered Hermione again, having known she had the pendant. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, lowering his voice.

Hurt blazing in her eyes, Hermione answered, "Because you choose to stay with her." She turned from him, quickly grabbing her things, and ran from the room.

Severus stood still and in silence, hearing her words echo inside his head.

_"Because you choose to stay with her."_

He didn't consider himself with Milinda, not in the way Hermione thought. But she also didn't understand how things had been the past few years and he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her.

After Hermione graduated, he'd fought depression for two years, Albus meeting with him often to inquire of his well being. Severus suspected he'd known what had been going on but said nothing of it for which he was grateful.

Severus had not been looking for a 'girlfriend', as Hermione was assuming she was. He'd never had a girlfriend and never intended to. He thought the term silly and childish and saw no point to its existence. There had been women, yes, but no girlfriends. The few women he'd been with physically had not been looking for anything serious which, along with their intellectual prowess, was the reason they'd been together briefly.

Milinda's situation had been slightly different. When she arrived at Hogwarts, Severus had been vulnerable although he hid it well. When conversations began between the two, he did genuinely like her, as they shared many things in common, and became attracted to her as well. She was understanding with him and secretive with everyone else and he liked that. She gained his trust and soon he found himself spending many nights with her.

As months passed, he didn't mind when she acted protective of him and almost proud when she was possessive. It felt rather good for the displays to be out in the open instead of hidden. Everyone thought they were 'dating', as many liked to call it, but in his mind they were not. They spent time together, part of which was intimate, but he did not grant it a name or title.

Even though she was an Ancient Runes teacher, her strongest gifts were that of Occlumency and Legilimency, same as him. It was another fact that made him quite comfortable with her. Comfortable enough that one evening, after a rather heated sexual exchange, he revealed to her who his father was.

Severus never would have told her if he'd thought she would try to use it against him. But over the months that followed, Milinda began to be short with him, acting rather jealous, accusing him of things he'd never even thought of doing. He tried to brush everything off, tried to ignore her rants, hoping they'd simply go away. But one evening during another of their numerous arguments, she'd threatened to reveal his true father if he ever thought of being with anyone but her.

This only led to more arguments and more fighting and more animosity. The fact they worked together threw another hitch in the system as he didn't want his personal business spread about the school. He tried to keep things as civil as he could, agreeing to spend time with her only so she would not tell the truth she now knew. Albus often questioned him after faculty meetings or in the halls, asking if everything was all right, but Severus couldn't bring himself to tell him what was going on. It was his mistake and he would pay for it.

He'd resigned himself to the fact he was stuck. She was his equal in nearly every way so anything he thought of to attempt to 'deal with her' would not work and would only end up far worse for him in the end.

Then Hermione Granger had to show up. He'd been furious with Albus for not telling him sooner of her acceptance of the Dark Arts position, refusing to be at the pre feast faculty meeting. As he'd retreated to his room to sulk, he tried to put her out of his mind. It had been seven years since he'd seen her last and wasn't ready to see her now. Pain resurfaced that he didn't want to acknowledge much less deal with.

So he tried to stay away from her.

He tried not to remember what they'd shared for three years, how his scorn for her and her contempt for him had twisted and turned, cocooning itself up, eventually revealing a transformation that neither had expected or knew how to handle.

Then Albus assigned them on a project together. Damn that man sometimes! Once he'd started hearing her reminisce, it caused him to think maybe she still felt for him as she did when she graduated. Maybe something still remained.

And then Milinda had to be in the middle of it all again. He was thankful he'd never told her of their times together but she had obviously been reading Hermione's mind because she began to berate him with questions.

"A student huh?"

"Did you love her?"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"What's it like being with someone so much younger than you?"

"What would Albus think of this?"

On and on the arguments went between them on different occasions until Albus had approached him about teaching Hermione Occlumency. He'd been outraged at what Milinda had said and at the fact Hermione hadn't come to him and chose to take his rage out on Milinda, thus another heated fight.

He still felt stuck as Milinda now had two things to use against him; one could get him banished from Hogwarts and barred from ever teaching again while the other could get him killed. None were options he particularly liked.

He'd followed Hermione to Hogsmeade, knowing with certainty she would return to the Shack, and had planned on telling her everything, explain to her what was happening, choosing instead to allow his anger towards her choice to go to Albus for help control the conversation. He'd opened his mind briefly, recognizing a scene that played over in her mind, that spring day during her sixth year. It was the day that started what they couldn't stop. It was the first time he'd held her and held her close, admitting to each other physically what they hadn't been able to say verbally.

All he could do in response to her memory was touch her hand. He couldn't hold her, couldn't pull her to him and tell her how much he'd missed her and how happy he was she was back. He could do nothing but hope that she would read into what he could do and understand.

Giving her his mother's pendant at Christmas seemed the perfect solution to his lack of communication. Knowing what it had stood for between them, knowing how she felt towards it, knowing she knew how he felt about her wearing it, it seemed the perfect way to silently express to her what he couldn't say.

And then she never mentioned it, never said a word about it. He was hurt and confused. What more could he do? He'd never felt so trapped in his life. One wrong move or thought or word on his part and not only could his job be gone but so could his life. He didn't know what to do with Milinda and couldn't do what he wanted with Hermione. A voice inside told him to tell her everything but knew with her fiery and protective way, having witnessed it many times with Potter and Weasley, that only more pain would be inflicted, not only on him but now on her too.

Severus couldn't handle that. If he had to shield her by taking on the brunt of Milinda's hatred and manipulations all by himself, that's what he would do. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Hermione because of him.

* * *

"I must insist that I be there as well!"

"I don't need you there!"

"Hermione," Albus said quietly. "I must agree with Severus on this one."

"Why?" she wailed. "It's just a practice class."

"Because the only class that can spar with your class is Milinda's class!" Severus exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Please," Albus said gently to his frustrated Potions teacher. "Hermione, understand our natural reaction to being concerned, after all, you did have to learn Occlumency because of her."

"I didn't think this type situation with students present would allow anything to happen," Hermione said. "I don't need to be watched like a child."

"Severus knows spells and curses that you do not yet," Albus pointed out. "I would feel much better knowing he was in the room."

Knowing she would not win this argument, Hermione relented. "Fine," she snapped and left his office in a rush.

Severus was still fuming. "What is she thinking?" he exclaimed. "Why can't she wait until another time when another class will be available? Why can't she…"

"Severus," Albus said with a small smile. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

The question silenced him. Was he being obvious?

"No, Headmaster," he answered and quickly left Albus' office.

* * *

"All right everyone!" Hermione said as she stood atop a line of tables that had been temporarily fused together with a spell. "You have been learning of negative curses and how to counter them but today we will finally practice disarming. There will be no improvising, as I don't want to have to take two classes of students to Madam Pomfrey. Professor Myer has agreed to allow her class to participate also so you will get to practice with some students that maybe you don't know. Only two spells will be used today. The first is 'expelliarmus' which should make the opponent's wand fly from their hand. The other is 'relashio' which will produce sparks from the end of your opponent's wand. These are not spells which will hurt but will allow you to practice should you ever find yourself in this type of situation." She paused, aware that Severus and Milinda were on opposite sides of the room. "If everyone will form two lines please; my class here and Professor Myer's class there. Each of you will come up, spar and then allow the next two."

Hermione was pleased as she watched the students disarm each other. _See this is harmless,_ she thought to herself. _Two simple spells that hurt no one but at least gives an idea of how it would be. I could always teach them more, if I'm here long enough. _

"No, no, Miss Clothwick," she corrected. "Hold your wand higher; there you go."

"Mr. Wheelen, put your other foot forward."

"Mr. Peterson, stand a little further back."

She was actually impressed with everyone, thinking she must not betoo bad ofateacher. They didn't have any problems as she was afraid they would have. She knew Severus was watching but refused to acknowledge his presence.

An hour passed as all students had taken their turn. Hermione was getting ready to tell them what a good job they'd done and dismiss them when one of the students called out, "Professor Granger, we haven't seen you do this yet!"

She looked and it was Malachi Malish, a Slytherin student.

Surprised at his comment, Hermione said, "Well I don't think that's necessary, Mr. Malish. You all are the ones learning this and have done very well with it."

"Well how do we know you really know how to do it?" he asked with a smirk, glancing over at Professor Myer.

"Mr. Malish," Severus stepped in, emerging from the darkness in the back of the classroom. "That will be enough. You do not question the abilities of your teachers."

There was a dull roar from the gathering of students, some telling her she should do itand others defending that she didn't have to.

"But Professor Snape," Milinda interrupted. "It isn't necessarily a bad thing to prove our capabilities now is it?"

The daggers of hatred thrown between their glances was unmistakable and alarmed Hermione. She had not planned on this at all and couldn't help but wonder if Malachi had been put up to it. It would figure Milinda would stoop that low. Well if a fight was what she wanted, Hermione was more than ready to give it.

Stepping up on the table, Hermione said, "Very well then. I have no problem proving myself. Mr. Malish, would you care to spar with me since you were nice enough to start this?"

He glanced at Professor Myer again. "I don't think that would be wise," she said, joining her on the table. "_Teachers_ should not spar with _students_."

When Hermione saw her raised eyebrow with the statement, she couldn't help but catch the double meaning behind it. They stood nearly toe-to-toe, wands in front of their faces.

"Think you can handle me?" she hissed, flicking her wand to the side.

"And then some," Hermione told her, flicking her wand away as they both walked to opposite ends of the tables.

Severus didn't like what he was seeing but was not in a position to do much about it except keep his hand on his wand. His heart pounded as he watched them prepare in stance.

"Incendio!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing her wand as three fireballs shot from the end, missing Milinda by inches. She hadn't meant to hit her, just get her attention, as some students scattered from the tables.

"Flagrate!" Milinda yelled, pointing her wand at the young girl, tracing circles of fire around her feet, allowing one flick to rip into her ankle.

Hermione fell to the table, grabbing her burned skin, glaring at the woman with eyes that could kill quicker than any spell. "Conjunctivitis!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Milinda, happy to see her grab for her eyes, knowing she couldn't open them.

Assuming the girl couldn't have gone far having purposely burned her, Milinda pointed straight ahead where she thought her to be and screamed, "Immobulus!"

Hermione froze.

Students had scrambled to get away from the women as Severus pointed his wand at Milinda and exclaimed, "Immobulus!"

With both women frozen and most of the students cowering from what they'd seen, he knew he needed to do something fast.

"If everyone will follow me," he announced, taking the group to the classroom next door. "Hurry!"

No one argued with him, glad to be away from the sparring that had scared most of them.

"If everyone will look at me," Severus continued, waving his wand in a large half circle in front of him. "Obliviate!"

"You did very well in your sparring today," he said calmly, now that no one remembered seeing the women and their outbursts. "You are dismissed. Please return to your dormitories at once."

He rushed back to the other classroom, wishing he could leave one of the women as she was. "Ennervate!" he said, pointing to Hermione first, knowing she was hurt.

The pain was intense as she was helped down from the table.

"Go see Madam Pomfrey right away," he told her. "Go quickly."

"But I should stay," she protested. "What if she tries to hurt you?"

"Go!"

Once Hermione was safely out of the room, he pointed his wand at Milinda. "Ennervate!" he said again.

"How dare you!" she hissed, still not able to see.

"Me?" he questioned. "What was that display I just witnessed? I just had to obliviate the memories of all those students because of what they saw. I should turn you in."

"And I'll have your job as well," she reminded him. "Maybe more."

He stood in the classroom and for the first time raised his wand, ready to perform and except all consequences from the 'avada kedavra' curse. What did he have to lose? At this point, he was doomed regardless of what happened. At least she wouldn't be able to hurt Hermione anymore.

As the words formed on his tongue, he heard from the door, "Severus, I trust the class went well?"

Dropping his head and wand,he knew he'd been caught andturned to faceAlbus with guilty black eyes.

"I passed Professor Granger on the way to see the nurse," he continued. "Does Professor Myer need to see her as well?"

"He can fix this!" Milinda yelled. "I don't need the nurse!"

Albus walked over, took the teacher by the hand helpingher down from the tableand told her, "No, I think this will require the nurse's attention. Professor Snape will be waiting in my office."

In silence, Severus slowly began the journey to the Headmaster's office to await his return from the hospital, thinking he probably wasn't going to like what he would hear but would willingly accept whatever fate Albus had in store for him.

He'd been so close to freedom and yet so far.


	5. I Love Her

_**This story is rated M…but hasn't really been until now…so as always…read responsibly!**_

_**And a continued thank you for everyone's kind words...glad you're enjoying...I am too!**_

* * *

"Just to let you know, Severus," Albus said as he entered his office. "Both women are in Madam Pomfrey's care…and are… behaving themselves." 

Severus wanted to smirk at his comment but couldn't.

Albus sat down at his desk and leaned back in his leather chair. "Now," he said. "I believe there is something you want to tell me."

Severus remained silent.

Lowering his glasses to look over them at his Potions teacher, Albus said, "Severus, what you were about to do carries the highest penalty. I must know the reason behind it otherwise I can't help you."

"I accept the consequences," Severus said simply.

"Are you going to make me do this the hard way?" Albus asked.

Silence.

"Very well then. You leave me no choice."

Severus prepared for his mind to be invaded by Albus, knowing the older wizard was much too strong for even his occlumency ability, not bothering to try to fight.

Albus was not surprised at the images in Severus' mind. The past ten years flew by his vision with a blur but not so fast that he didn't understand what was happening. It was exactly as he thought.

"Why did you not come to me when she threatened you?" Albus asked. "Severus, I have been many things to you but the first and foremost has always been a friend that genuinely cared about you."

Embarrassed that Albus knew the entire truth, Severus kept his eyes in his lap. "Everything spiraled out of control," he answered.

"I'd say," Albus agreed. "More than once. Do you realize what would have happened if you had performed that curse? You'd be in Azkaban right now and would probably never see the light of day."

"I understand."

"I will help you with Milinda," he continued.

"No please don't say anything…"

"Severus," Albus warned. "I will help in my own way." He leaned forward. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, he lifted his gaze to meet the older man's.

"Tell me you love her."

"What? I don't love _her_!" Severus argued, assuming he was referring to Milinda.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "We both know I'm not talking about Milinda," he said slowly. "Tell me you love her and I will never speak of this moment again." Having seen the intimacies of the teacher's mind, Albus knew there was love, having wished it for Severus for many years, and not about to let him push away the very thing he wanted.

Severus glanced around the room, his heart pounding. He was ready to accept the consequences of his actions but now Albus was willing to let it go with just three simple words. He'd never said them, not to anybody in his life. Love was allusive to him, a dream that he would never be allowed to have nor the capability to have.

And yet his thoughts and feelings were intense for Hermione and had been for years. Isn't that why he gave her his mother's pendant again? Love? And the same reason he'd given it to her in the first place? And the same reason he held her as he'd never held any woman? Isn't that what had evolved from their friendship?

When she left, he wasn't the same. When she came back, he'd hoped they might have a second chance if it hadn't been for his screw up with Milinda. To be near Hermione again, to touch her, catch the scent of her hair, allow himself to relive the memories and remember how beautiful life had been for three years, drastically opposite from of every other year in his life. He couldn't imagine having it taken away from him a second time.

It had to be love. What else was it?

Dark eyes met crystal blue.

Severus inhaled deeply as Albus waited patiently.

"I love her."

It was a whisper.

It was enough.

* * *

Hermione was laying on the couch, watching the fire pop and crackle before her, lost in thought about the day's events. She hadn't wanted him there but ended up being thankful he was. There was no telling what that demon woman would have done to her. She shuddered at the thought, still shaking her head in disbelief. _Those poor students_, she thought. _I wonder how they are_. 

Her ankle ached but would be okay, only having to remain in the hospital wing a couple hours, and was quite happy to leave Milinda laying in bed, still not able to see yet. She wondered what happened when he'd made her leave, wondered if he was all right, wondered if she should go see Albus. This was out of control and was now involving the students and that was unacceptable.

It was one thing for the witch to approach her when she was alone in the hallway or threaten her behind closed doors. It was something else to attack her in front of students hiding behind 'sparing' as an excuse. The throbbing of her ankle said the trip to his office could wait.

A knock on her door made her jump. _Great_, she thought as she got up slowly, wincing, and limped over to the door.

Severus was standing there.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked instantly. "What happened?"

She closed the door behind him as they made their way to the couch.

"How is your ankle?" he asked.

"It's fine," she answered. "Just a little sore. Tell me what happened!"

He could lie or at least not tell her the whole truth but decided it wasn't really what he wanted to do. "When you left," he began slowly. "I released her from the spell. We had a couple…unpleasant things to say to each other and then I…"

Hermione noticed he wasn't finishing his sentence. "You what?" she prompted.

He looked down at his hands and then into her brown eyes, the eyes that he wanted to see more than any others. "I prepared to use the… 'avada kedavra' curse on her," he said quietly.

With a small gasp, a hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god, Severus," she said. "You didn't!" Did she hear him right? That curse was the worst of all curses as it was instant death. The sentence for such a crime was life in Azkaban. She'd never thought he was capable of that.

"No," he said. "Albus walked in…as my wand was in the air…and stopped me…taking her to the hospital wing. I had to meet him in his office afterwards."

"What's he going to do?" she asked, certain that Albus would attempt to help him.

"We…talked," he told her. "And will never speak of the incident again."

Hermione stared at Severus at he sat on the couch, staring at his hands. There was something very wrong with this picture if he had been ready to kill. It wasn't like him at all. There had to be something going on that she didn't know about. "Were you really going to…kill her?" she asked.

He glanced up at her question. "Yes," he answered.

She shook her head. "You know the penalty for that."

"I do."

Reaching over and taking one of his hands, holding it in hers, she asked, "Severus, what is so bad that Azkaban is the chosen option?"

Feeling her soft hands around his, his eyes lifted to hers. "Milinda," he answered.

"Can't you just tell her it isn't working between you?" she asked. The answer seemed so simple to her. "Maybe she'd be angry but really…this is getting a bit out of hand."

He shook his head. "It's not that simple," he told her.

"Why is it not simple?"

_Tell her_, he told himself. _Tell her now so she'll understand_.

"Two reasons," he answered. "My job and my life."

Sitting closer to him, Hermione said, "Severus talk to me, please."

He sighed. "She's holding the knowledge of…our past…over my head," he explained. "And the knowledge of…my real father. She can take away my job and my life with the snap of her fingers."

Hermione's heart broke, hearing his words and realizing what had been forcing him to put up with her antics. "Oh god," she said softly. "She's blackmailing you."

"Precisely."

"Why didn't you go to Albus when it first happened?"

"Because it was my own fault," he answered. "And because…I didn't think I'd ever see you again…so it didn't really matter."

Silence surrounded them, only the sound from the fire making any noise. Neither knew what to say or how to proceed. There was so much that needed to be said and explained and addressed and yet neither wanted to say anything.

"I must go," Severus finally said, rising from the couch. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"You don't have to go," she told him, following him to the door.

"Yes I do," he said reaching for the doorknob when she pulled his arm. He turned to see her lifting the pendant from under her robe. "You are wearing it," he said quietly.

"Since Christmas Day," she answered with a smile.

He smiled slightly and then left.

* * *

Winter melted into spring as snow disappeared and bright flowers grew, the bare trees growing full and green again. NEWTs revisions were complete which Hermione was grateful for, and she and Primrose were able to revisit their garden spot on Thursday afternoons, enjoying the warm sun once again. 

"I heard about the sparring match," Primrose said. "Are you all right?"

Hermione smiled, not surprised the story had made its rounds. "Yes I'm fine," she answered. "It just got a bit…out of hand."

"Albus should ban her from teaching here," Primrose said. "Losing it in front of the students like that…honestly. Some teacher!"

Albus had a chat with Milinda when she recovered from the spell, informing her that he would be starting an investigation into her background and told her that if he heard of one more outburst from her, that she would be fired on the spot.

Hermione still received looks but it seemed to slow her down at least. Without occlumency lessons or revisions to work on, she didn't see as much of Severus either. Of course, all teachers were busy preparing finals as they were not very far away.

* * *

One night as she stood at her window, gazing out over the grounds, Hermione became lost in memories as she did so often since her return. It was near impossible to walk two feet in any direction without having a memory reach up and grab her, wisking her away to another time. She missed her friends, especially Harry, Ron and Ginny but knew she would see them again one day, hopefully soon. 

As her thin nightgown blew around her body from the breeze through the window, she remembered one night in particular with great fondness.

_"Why are you up so late?" he asked as she entered his office. _

_"I couldn't sleep," she answered. "And I wanted to see you. Is that so wrong?"_

_He smiled, putting his quill down. "No," he said. "Not wrong at all."_

_She walked over and sat in his lap as she often did, noticing the papers he was grading. "Anything I can help with?" she asked. It looked like second year potion papers and since she was in her final year, she figured she knew enough to help if he needed it. _

_"No, it's quite all right," he said, his arms around her. "I'd rather grade you."_

_The huskiness of his voice sent shivers down her spine. "That's not fair," she said. _

_"What?"_

_"When you do that…with your voice," she answered._

_Purposely doing it this time, Severus asked, "What am I doing with my voice?"_

_She laughed and playfully hit his arm. "Stop!" she protested. "It's the way you talk…how you accent your words…that deep voice…the way you can…almost growl when you speak. It's not fair!"_

_He reached for her hair, gently revealing her ear, and pulled her against his chest. "You should hear me in the black of night," he whispered. _

_Feeling his breath tickle her ear, feeling goose bumps instantly rise on her entire body, she faced him and said, "Now that was really mean."_

_"Are you saying you want me stop then?" he teased._

_Gazing into his dark eyes, she instantly knew the answer to a question that had plagued her for months. "No I don't want you to stop," she said quietly, her playfulness replaced by desire. _

_Severus noticed the difference in her expression. "Not at all?" he clarified, caressing her face. _

_"Not at all," she reaffirmed, leaning in for the kiss she craved. She didn't give a damn anymore about the fact she was a student involved with her teacher twenty years her senior. They knew what could happen if they were discovered but it was too late now as he'd pointed out before she left for the summer. The night she'd stayed with him haunted her while she traveled on assignment for the Order and couldn't wait until she returned to Hogwarts to be with him and be with him _completely

_With an arm around her back and the other under her knees, Severus lifted Hermione up in his arms, slowly walking with her to his bedchamber. As he walked, he realized he was nervous. It had been a long time since…well…since the last time he was with someone physically. What if he disappointed her? Sure he could whip up potions to cure about any insecurity but he wanted this time with her to be real. He tried to put it out of his mind as he laid her on his bed. _

_"I'm a little nervous," she confided as he lay beside her. _

_"As am I," he told her, leaning down to gently kiss her lips. The tenderness quickly escalated as he covered her body, her hands holding back strands of dark hair falling to her face. As their mouths entwined, deepening their kiss, she tasted tea, his special blend that he always drank, and it fueled her, pulling him closer. _

_Severus noticed the hunger, causing a desire to burn within him that was almost foreign, and allowed his hands to begin their journey across her body. Lips still joined, his fingers slid down the buttons to the bottom of her shirt, slipping his hand under, feeling the warmth of bare skin, quickly slipping his hand around one of the small satin covered mounds, instantly turned on at its firmness, squeezing gently, hearing Hermione moan softly in their kiss. _

_She dug her fingers into his hair without realizing it as her heart pounded in anticipation. She felt his fingers discover that the bra she wore had a front closure, quickly unhooking it and releasing her, his hand jumping from one responsive breast to the other, caressing and squeezing, running his thumb over her nipples, instantly hard from his touch. _

_He couldn't help it. He had to open his mind just for a moment. The rush of passion he felt from her almost made him dizzy. She was happy and excited and turned on and that's what he needed to know. Before he blocked her out again, he'd heard one more thought. While he wasn't planning on doing it, he definitely had no problem with it. _

_Kneeling over her, he grabbed a fistful of the bottom of her shirt and ripped it open, buttons popping off to the floor, causing Hermione to gasp in surprise. His body met hers again as she pulled him down to her, demanding a rough kiss, his hands exploring the freed skin that was calling to him. He left her lips, hungry to taste flesh, slipping down to swirl his tongue around one nipple and then the other, hardening with every moan from her._

_Fingers still playing with his hair, the more time he spent kissing her breasts, the hotter she was, originally thinking this would take a long time with him and realizing now that it would not. She couldn't stand the sensations filling her body but yet wanted more and more from him. _

_His mouth still pleasuring her breasts, she felt a hand underneath the skirt she'd purposely worn, tingling from the electricity when he moaned against her skin, learning she'd not worn any undergarments._

_This girl was going to drive him mad. God he would have to have her soon or it would be too late, and as his fingers slipped into the wetness begging for him, he realized he was obviously driving her mad as well. He left her chest and kissed her lips, pushing one leg over with his right and pulling her other one with his left so she was pinned, allowing his fingers more room to play in her softness, loving how her hands grabbed onto anything they could find; his hair, his clothing, the bed sheets. Her eyes were closed in pleasure as his lips attacked her exposed neck. _

Oh god, oh god_, she thought, feeling her entire body tensing up. This man was incredible. She had to have him soon, unsure of how much more she could take. With his ministrations, she found she couldn't move, or didn't want to move. Something was happening, building inside her and she didn't want to miss whatever it was. She'd tried this by herself before but it certainly didn't feel the same. _Oh my god,_ she thought again, instinctively raising her hips in unison with his fingers. She was moaning and breathing heavy, blind to what her hands had fused on to. _

_He opened up his mind again, purposely delving into her passions, their minds briefly sharing a combined pleasure that was intense, pushing his thoughts into her mind. 'Yes that's it…just relax…don't fight…Hermione…does it feel good…tell me…show me…I want to hear you…is that the spot…oh yes…right there…I can keep going…let me hear you…'_

_Hermione was mad with pleasure, hearing his growl's inside her own mind, the intensity of his passions joining with hers, his fingers slipping in and out of her, rubbing the swollen nub in the most perfect way, and with no warning lost her breath, nearly panting, whimpering and crying out as her body spasmed, her hands unaware of the death grip she had on the sheets. _

_Closing his mind again, he allowed her to ride the wave of ecstasy alone, her cries and moans music to his ears and a turn on for the rest of his body, demanding attention of its own. He was so hard and pressing against his clothes to the point he almost hurt. He was surprised he hadn't released already as excited as he was, especially after listening to her._

_"Oh my god, oh my god," she breathed, not able to form any other words at the moment, her body slowly relaxing. Her eyes opened to find Severus intently staring at her. "That was really mean," she said, referring to invading her mind. "But can you do it again?"_

_He smiled, kissing her, helping rid her of her clothing as she was trying to pull everything off to throw to the floor. Her attention focused squarely on him. "You have too much on," she informed him with a wicked smile. _

_He looked at her a moment before getting up from the bed to remove what he was wearing. He chastised himself for being nervous as he'd been with women before. With her staring at every inch of flesh that he revealed, he couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of shyness. _Get over it_, he told himself, slipping down the last undergarment and climbing back in bed. _

_Unabashedly staring at his naked form before her, she was honestly surprised. There was muscle definition hidden under the cloak he always wore along with soft black hair in the appropriate places and she reached out to touch his chest, sliding her fingers over his small nipples, down his stomach and the faint trail that led to…_

Oh my_, she thought, immediately lifting her gaze to his._

_Staying on his back momentarily, he pulled her down to his chest, tasting her lips, taking her hand and making her feel him, letting go after a few seconds, amazed at her soft touch, enjoying her uncertainty as she played. _

_She'd never touched a man before but instantly liked it, even if she wasn't quite sure how to do it, as far as what felt good to him. But she would learn. Her first time wasn't even over yet and she was already looking forward to the next. Her hand was soon pushed away as he rolled on top of her again, holding her in his arms, determination in his eyes. She smiled before melting into their kiss, feeling his body between hers as she wrapped her legs around his. It was time and she was more than ready. _

_He hoped it wouldn't hurt her as he held her close, knowing all women were made different, not able to bear the thought of causing her pain even if pleasure was to follow. Lifting his lips from hers briefly, eyes locked, he slowly slid inside the tightness, thankful there was no difficult barrier, pushing himself completely in and stopping. Gasping and moaning in pleasure, she rocked her hips, indicating she wanted him to move. _

_"Hermione," he growled, pulsing his hips into her gently at first, strands of hair swaying in his rhythm, her body tightly pressed against his. _Definitely…not…going…to…last_, he thought to himself, the warmth engulfing him over and over. _Been…too…long.

_Her body was flooded with waves of pleasure that cascaded over her with every thrust of his hips. Her breath came in short gasps as her nails dug into his back, urging him, needing more of him. "Faster," she whispered, adjusting her legs, feeling him slide a bit further in. Her brain seemed to have shut down as her body thought for her, demanding more and more. _

_He was moaning now, thrusting into her faster and harder. "Can't last," he breathed. _

_"Don't care," she whispered. "Open…your mind…let me…share…your pleasure."_

_Her words, her body, her lips; _oh damn_, he thought, familiar with the sensation, every muscle in his body tight, forcing his mind into hers, eyes squeezed shut, only aware of sliding in and out of her wet core, her inner muscles kneading and pulsing against him. In her mind again, aware of her pleasure as well as his, overloaded, he cried out and slammed into her, the mental union causing her to as well, both gripping hot skin, nails digging in. _

_There was a brief moment in the height of ecstasy where neither was aware of any world but their inner sanctum, reality slowly returning with the passing of each minute, as he lay his head in the crook of her neck, both panting and gasping for breath, amazed at what they'd just experienced, bodies locked together in a tangle of arms and legs. _

_Minutes passed before either could speak. Severus lifted his head to look at Hermione. He'd never seen such beauty, such happiness, emanate from anyone as was from her now. He smiled and gently touched her lips with his. _

_"That was…oh my god…it felt…" she stammered, not able to finish one thought before starting another. "Why did I wait?"_

_He laughed, rolling over to his back, pulling her to rest her head on his chest. He could honestly say no other time with a woman had felt like that. Not one. He couldn't believe it. "You needed to be ready," he reminded her. _

_She didn't want to move, thinking sleep could arrive any minute. "Do I have to leave?" she asked, playing with the hair on his chest. _

_Feeling quite comfortable, he said, "I will teach you how to apparate and then we won't have to worry about anything. But for tonight, you stay."_

_Within minutes, sleep had claimed them both. _

As the gentle breeze ruffled her hair, Hermione sighed heavily, thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea to think about _that_ evening. Worst part was _every_ evening she spent with him had been like that. He'd easily taught her how to apparate so she could return to her bed each morning, never causing suspicion. The private world they'd shared had been unique to them. She'd been with a couple other men over the past few years but they were not Severus. No one matched up to him.

And she was beginning to think no one ever would.

* * *

The following afternoon she was in her office when an envelope was slipped under the door. _That's odd_, she thought, walking over to retrieve it. There was no writing on it. 

As she opened it, her heart dropped to the floor as did her body.

It read:

_"Should you want to see your dear Severus again, you will follow my directions down to the dungeon where we are, and bring the pendant with you. If anyone comes with you, and should you breathe a word of this to Albus, I will kill both of you. I hope this is clear enough." _

This woman was mad! What had she done? What could Hermione do? She had to go alone. There was no way anyone could be with her. She couldn't take the chance. And she couldn't tell Albus, not yet anyway.

Hermione thought for a moment. If the pendant was what she wanted, then the pendant was what she would get.

And then some.


	6. Books and Cleverness

_**What is the deal with Milinda and that pendant anyway? Jealousy? Hatred? Or more? And yes, again, certain literary liberties have been taken throughout this piece, because should I keep everything **exactly** as in the book, we know that these two would never get together…and we certainly can't have that can we? LOL I have strived to keep the crux of their book personalities intact while infusing some new traits to create my version of Hermione and Severus. Towards the end there are a handful of lyrics from one of my favorite songs in between dialogue. I thought of it when I pictured the scene.

* * *

**_

_Relax_, she kept telling herself. _You'll screw this up if you rush. She won't do anything to him because he is her leverage. You must think and stay one step ahead of her_.

Hermione forced herself to inhale deeply a few times, trying to calm herself as she worked in the Potions classroom mixing up a potion she'd never tried before. After the Polyjuice potion though, anything seemed simple.

She hoped this would work. Ironically enough, it was Severus who had given her the idea, even if indirectly. It was so simple and while she could understand his inability to cast any spells on the witch, Hermione was counting on Milinda's greed to enable her ability. She would never see it coming.

She prayed the crossover would be effective because she really didn't want to have to perform an Unforgivable although if it came down to it, she could. Severus was depending on her and she didn't want to save him only to be hauled off to Azkaban. She hoped her "books and cleverness" would be enough to save them both.

* * *

Hermione followed the directions down to the dungeons and through a corridor that led to more rooms. She'd always assumed…well…actually she never did learn what was down there as she'd never asked and was never told. She kept walking, aware of the eerie quiet, disturbed only by her echoing footsteps.

_This is it_, she thought, taking a deep breath. _You've done everything. It should only be a matter of minutes. _

She gently pushed the door open, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness in front of her. There were only a few candles lit and two sconces up on the wall in the small room. Milinda sat on the floor with her knees up and back against the stone wall. Hermione looked to her right and saw Severus laying on the ground, legs and arms out straight, staring straight up, a nasty cut across his forehead.

_That witch must have performed an immobulus spell on him_, she thought. _And who knows what else. Damn her._

"Dear Hermione," Milinda said sweetly, revealing an evil sneer. "You brought no one with you I hope? Severus over here is only a kedavra curse away from…"

"I brought what you asked for," she stated calmly. "Reverse the spell on him."

She laughed, a hollow laugh that echoed around the damp room. "You both are so naïve," she snarled. "Neither of you had a clue what this was."

Hermione was confused. "I don't understand," she said. Severus had told her his mother put a protection spell on it when he was taken to the orphanage. What more would it be?

"I knew what it was the moment I saw it," Milinda said, gazing at her bony fingers. "I had hoped he would give it to me but he never did. It just stayed in the little box by the bed. I had planned on taking it numerous times, of course, but the situation was never right. I thought I had plenty of time." Her eyes met Hermione's. "And then you arrived. You and your _past_ with Severus. How could you, _Professor_ Granger? Three years you both snuck about like two teenagers, having a sexual relationship while you were still a _student_. Embarrassing really. And yet wonderful for me."

"The pendant was a gift from his mother," Hermione said simply. "Why do you want it so bad?"

Milinda shook her head. "That pendant was forged out of pure silver," she explained. "And the protection spell or potion, if you will, that his mother placed in the metal was not just any protection spell." She paused. "She knew how powerful her husband was becoming and did not want to send her son away, however she had no choice. The spell in this metal is strong enough to protect a person from the _kedavra_ curse. The metal can be melted down and then diluted and dissected as to find out how it was cast and with what ingredients." She saw the empty look on the young girl's face. "Don't you see? I can cheat death! No one will ever be able to use this curse on me and I can use the possession of the pendant's secret as power to manipulate and get what I want from others." Milinda smiled. "Beautiful thing really. Too bad you and loverboy over there were too dense to figure it out. Of course, you also didn't have my source."

"What source?" Hermione asked curiously, making sure to keep her mental wall up.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Give me the pendant."

"Fine," she said, playing along, counting down the seconds. "Here." She shoved a small box at her.

Taking the velvet covered box in her hands as if it were a rare crystal, Milinda grinned. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "Finally I will have the power that even Dumbledore only dreams of!"

_Open it_, Hermione thought.

Removing the lid, Milinda stared at the beautiful shining silver pendant; thankful the girl hadn't done anything to it. "Yes," she breathed. "All the power."

"You should put it on," Hermione told her, trying to sound sarcastic. "After all it is yours."

Milinda was nodding. "Yes I should," she agreed, more to herself than in reaction to Hermione's words. "For all to see!"

She lifted the pendant, unhooked the clasp and secured it around her neck, quite pleased with herself.

Within seconds, sparks began to shoot from the pendant, causing Hermione to drop to the floor and conceal her face while also covering Severus', aware of the mini fireworks display about the room, listening while Milinda screamed in agony, the shrillness of her cries reverberating in the room, filling it with an oppressive energy.

"What did you do…you wretched girl…I'll kill you…it's burning me…it's…I'll…"

The hissing of the sparks slowly came to a stop as Hermione lifted her head.

Milinda was standing still, a rather dazed and confused look on her face, hand clutched to the very spot where the pendant had been. She looked around and saw Hermione.

"I'm sorry," she said, not sounding like herself. "Do I know you?"

Hermione screamed with joy. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "It worked! It worked!" She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Severus. "Ennervate!"

Sitting up slowly, he gave her a blank look. "Who are you?" he asked.

_Oh no, not you too_, Hermione thought. "Finite incantatem!" she exclaimed, waiting to see if he was himself.

His eyes blinked a couple times before he asked, "Hermione? What happened? Are you all right?"

Heart bursting in happiness and relief, Hermione hugged him to her, carefully cradling his head against her body, feeling the silkiness of his black hair, feeling his arms reach around her as she rested her chin on the top of his head. Gently rocking, she said, "Yes I'm fine and you're fine. Milinda, however, is not. She will not blackmail you any more."

He lifted his head to look up at her. "What did you do?" he asked.

She smiled. "Come on," she said, helping him up. "Let's take her to Albus and I'll fill you in."

Milinda had been muttering, trying to figure out who she was and why she was in this room.

"Follow us," Hermione told her as she pulled the real pendant out from its hiding place under her robes, never to be hidden again, catching a smile from Severus as he reached for her hand.

* * *

"I believe Milinda here will need your help, Headmaster," Hermione said proudly, leading the bewildered woman into his office.

"You have many pictures," she observed vacantly, looking around the room.

"Everything worked properly, I assume?" he inquired, noticing the hands of his teachers entwined.

"Yes," she answered relieved. "And we're both fine."

He smiled. "Well done, Professor Granger," Albus said. "I can take care of Milinda now. She has a place awaiting her in Azkaban."

"Thank you," she said, glancing at Severus as they left the office, hearing the muttering behind them.

Severus and Hermione walked in silence towards his classroom, heading straight through to his chamber, hand in hand. Most everyone was having dinner in the Hall but the two teachers weren't hungry. Not for food anyway.

He left her side to prepare tea when she stopped him. "Sit," she told him. "It's my turn to take care of you." She quickly finished with his tea, handing him his mug and then headed for the bathroom to get a few things.

Severus was sitting on the edge of his bed sipping his tea when she returned.

In silence, Hermione wiped the dried blood from the wound with the wet cloth, trying not to hurt him as she saw him wincing. She applied fig ointment with her fingers across the cut before applying a large bandage to keep infection out.

Wiping her hands, she said with a smile, "There. All better."

He lifted his eyes to hers. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Well you did it for me a few years ago," she reminded him.

"No," he said, reaching for her hands. "I mean for…what you did…which I'm still trying to figure out."

She smiled at the man before her. The man who had been so many things to her over the years. The man she dreaded being near her first year and the man she couldn't stay away from her seventh year and all he'd been in between.

Sitting down next to him on the familiar black satin bed cover, Hermione explained what happened. "Milinda slipped a note under my classroom door demanding that I bring the pendant to her or she would hurt you," she said. "But I wasn't about to just give it to her. With Albus' help, we made a replica of the pendant and infused a couple spells onto it. We had to put it in the box with gloves on because as soon as it was touched, it would burn the skin and shoot out sparks, and finally erase any memory."

Severus shook his head. She amazed him. Of course, she always had. "Did she say why she wanted it so badly?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Albus had told me that his background check on her turned up her father as being the last follower of Voldemort's to be killed," she explained. "Which is where she learned of the power the pendant had."

"Power?" he repeated.

"Yes," she continued. "The protection spell was not just any protection spell.Your mother possessed the knowledge of how to counter the kedavra curse, your father being the only other to ever know. It's what... cost her her life."

"What was Milinda going to do with it?"

"Melt it down and basically reverse the process to learn how your mother did it so she could replicate it and become powerful herself," Hermione answered. "Now Albus can take appropriate action with her."

Hermione was expecting a slightly different reaction from what she got.

Severus got up from the bed and slowly walked over to the window. He'd never learned any of this. It was his own pendant from his own mother; why had he never heard of it? He'd been on Voldemort's side, around his followers for years. Why had it never been spoke of? How was the truth behind his mother's death kept secret?

The emotions flooding him were foreign and didn't know how to respond to them. He felt foolish because he'd had no knowledge of the truth behind the spell. He felt ashamed because he allowed himself to be broken down by Milinda and completely manipulated, not even attempting to do anything about it. He felt embarrassed that Hermione had to come to his rescue. He felt weak because he'd refused to tell Albus the truth, forcing the older man to enter his mind, his privacy violated, finally admitting love.

Severus felt defeated for the first time in his life. He was always the one in control and a step ahead of everyone, keeping students and faculty in their place with his scorn and contempt. No one got the upper hand with him. And here he was now, having to be _saved_.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, joining him at the window.

He couldn't look at her. _What she must think of me_, he told himself. _The great and mighty Potions master reduced to nothing._

"I am truly grateful for your…assistance tonight," he said quietly, head lowered, hands on the windowsill. "But I think you should return to your chamber."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What? Why?" she asked thoroughly confused. This was not the 'thank you' she had expected. Milinda was finally gone. They could be together. What was his problem?

"Please go," he nearly begged, fighting a lump in his throat. _Great and now you're going to snivel_, he thought. _Wonderful. What a fitting ending._

Hurt, confusion and anger boiled inside Hermione. "I don't understand," she said. "I thought you still felt the same for me. I thought now with the albatross gone from around your neck, maybe we could finally be together. And you want me to go." Tears were forming in her eyes. _I will not cry in front of him_, she told herself, removing the pendant from her neck, putting it on the table by the window. _I won't give him the satisfaction. _"Here," she said. "You're welcome."

Severus held his emotion until he heard the door slam behind her and then was overcome with more than what he could handle, silent sobs shaking his shoulders as he covered his face.

Furious, Hermione stomped around the corner, back to her own chamber. How dare that man play with her emotions like that! What was this to him, some sort of game? She'd never known him to be so sick and twisted if that's what it was. She'd rescued him for crying out loud! Milinda was no more! As far as she was concerned, they should have been in bed by now, making up for lost time, renewing a passion she thought they still shared. Apparently he did not reciprocate. And how dare he give her that pendant again, knowing full well what she would think it meant.

"I can't believe him!" she exclaimed, arms in the air. "I can't believe him. I save his ass and he tells me to leave! That's it. I'm done. I've had it. Classes are almost finished and I'll just tell Albus I have another offer or something. I can _not_ be around him. I just can't!"

She ranted for a few more minutes until sobs found her, lying on her bed, allowing them freedom to do as they wished. It didn't matter now anyway.

* * *

Hermione raised her head from the bed cover startled. Had she fallen asleep? She sat up slowly, hearing a knock. _Guess that's what woke me up_, she thought, rubbing her eyes and running a hand through her hair as she walked to the door.

She opened it to see Severus, immediately noticing his face. Never in almost fifteen years of knowing him had she seen him with blood shot, puffy eyes. He hadn't been…_crying_…had he? Probably just one too many shots of firewhiskey.

"What do you want?" she asked curtly.

"Please…can I…come in?" he asked, glancing around him, hoping no one would see him in this state.

Reluctantly, she let him pass and closed the door behind him. Hands on her hips, she said, "Well?"

"Hermione, please."

"Hermione please?" she taunted. "Please what, Severus? You're in _my_ chamber now so you can't very well make me leave."

_better choose, all my friends keep telling me  
better do what's good for you  
they don't know the demon that's inside of me  
without you, i'd lose my way_

He was uncomfortable and hated it but had to make this right. He was being ridiculous and regretted that he was hurting her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. The past few months have…not been easy on me."

"Well how do you think they've been for me?" she barked in anger.

_all i ever wanted you give me  
all i ever wanted you are  
all i ever wanted without you  
would leave me with an empty heart_

Silence.

Severus began walking towards the door, ready to give up. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe…

"How dare you come in here to turn around and leave with no explanation," Hermione hissed with rage as he passed her. "Stop playing games with me!"

Hearing her words caused something to snap in him. He whipped around, grabbing her arms tightly in his hands. "Don't you understand?" he exclaimed, forcing his thoughts into her mind. "Don't you understand the shame…the weakness…the violation…the embarrassment of it all? See it…feel it! Can you possibly comprehend what I feel?"

Images flooded through Hermione's mind that were so intense, she was almost sick. "Stop!" she wailed, trying to push from his hold.

"Understand it!" he commanded, not letting her go, making sure she felt everything, holding nothing back.

"I do!" she cried. "Severus, stop!"

His moment of anger subsided, closing his mind, letting go of her arms, but not sorry for what he did. He couldn't explain it to her, she had to feel it for herself. He watched as her hands flew to her head as if trying to fight the images still.

Her eyes met his. "Why couldn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not the man I was," he said sadly. "You deserve better."

"I deserve you," she told him. "I…I want you."

_i love you and i love the mystery  
what you do still holds for me  
that ain't news, it's just the same old history  
without you, i'd lose my way_

He found it hard to believe her. "Why?"

"For the same reasons I wanted you years ago," she reminded him. "Because of our friendship. Because of our happiness together. Because I…" She stopped.

"Because you what?"

Dark eyes filled with tears again. "Because I love you, damn it," she confessed. "And I thought when I came back that maybe we could…pick up from where we left off."

_She loves me_, he thought, his expression softening. "Remember when I told you that Albus and I had chatted and that we would never speak of… a certain thing ever again?" he asked.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"He made me admit something," he told her. "Made me say something that I'd never said to another human."

"What?"

"He made me say that I…that I…loved you."

_all i ever wanted... _

lose my way on crowded streets  
out of time can't feel the beat  
i'm blinded by the neon lights til  
once again, i'm in the shadow of your sight

Hermione smiled slightly, wiping tears before they could fall. "_Do_ you love me?" she asked. "You didn't just say it to…"

His hands cupped her face. "I meant it," he said. "I love you." Her eyes gave him the permission he sought as he touched her lips with his, gently and tenderly.

Looking into her eyes, he was surprised when she stifled a laugh. "And what do you find amusing about this?"

"I never ever thought I'd hear the angry, withdrawn, contemptuous Professor Snape, whose life is complete by the fear he instills in others, profess love for another, that other being an arrogant, know-it-all Gryffindor," she teased.

Severus smiled then too, understanding the truth in her words. Yes from the outside he surmised it did appear rather odd, almost unbelievable and most certainly doomed. But from the inside, the couple knew what they'd been through, knew the bond of friendship they shared, as it had been forged with the most durable and resilient of materials, knew that the depths of their emotion were powerful enough to defeat any outsider's interference.

He reached into his pocket for the pendant. "I'd be honored for you to wear this," he said, holding it up.

"I'd be honored _to_ wear it," she said, slipping it under her hair and clasping it around her neck.

Sliding his fingers through her curly locks, wanting to hear her confirm his thoughts, he asked, "Does it remain, Hermione? What we had? Our desire? Our bond? Our inner sanctum?"

Taking his hand, leading him to the plush destination of her bed, Hermione answered, "I'd really have to show you, _Professor Snape_. If that's all right."

Allowing himself to feel every ounce of happiness he possibly could, allowing her a side of him that no one else would ever see, Severus climbed into bed with her, immediately holding her in his arms, body covering hers. "I think it would be most appropriate, _Professor Granger_," he whispered before their lips and minds meshed in a blissful union, where it was impossible to differentiate where one ended and the other began.

_all i ever wanted you give me  
all i ever wanted you are  
all i ever wanted without you  
would leave me with an empty heart…

* * *

_

_**Forgive me for not having some knock down, drag out fight…but…keeping with the base character of Hermione…and with her brains…this was the way I saw her dealing with the situation.**_


	7. Epilogue

_**Based on the suggestion of SerenityEmrys, I will conclude this piece with an epilogue. I'd love to hang around these two all day and watch them but I'm not quite sure I can run them through another year at Hogwarts…hmm…unless I bring in someone on her side now…hmm…a male assistant of some kind perhaps…any suggestions? Send 'em if ya got 'em.

* * *

**_

As always, Albus made sure to keep things as quiet as he could.

And as always, the entire school knew the events of Milinda's departure within a week.

Milinda was sent to Azkaban where they reversed the spell she was under so she would know why she was being locked away. She protested and screamed that it should have been Hermione and Severus locked away because of their behavior while she was still a student but no one paid her any attention.

Hermione was the happiest she'd been in years. She was at home around her friends and family again and teaching students who somehow managed to always put a smile on her face. And now that Milinda was gone, she was free to love Severus and spend any amount of time with him she chose.

Severus was his same contemptuous self as he lurked about the halls, scowling at students, scaring them and sneering as he took away points. He was still distant in his classroom, expecting perfection from all and assigning detentions for anything less. And even though everyone knew of him and Hermione, he still kept a professional distance in front of students, pretending as if they didn't know.

Behind closed doors with Hermione though, he was a different person. He could finally allow his guard down and permit some emotion into his life; emotion that he'd once had and lost and was determined to never lose again.

After seven years apart, it had remained.

* * *

_**The End…or is it?**_


End file.
